Life Of The Party
by CJstoriesandobsessions
Summary: When a party in District 1 brings together the most unlikely couple, trouble immediately starts, Lorenzo Odair and Jessica Snow, suddenly find themselves in a cruel and evil world. But finding time in secret places isn't the only thing trying to separate them, its the The Hunger Games, and worst of all, Jessica's cruel Father. Will Lorenzo and Jessica remain together or walk away?
1. The Announcement of The Social Quell

_**A/N: Ok, this story came to mind last month when I was studying. It was on the Merchant of Venice written by Shakespeare. I actually hate studying Shakespeare, anyway so I was reading up on Jessica and Lorenzo and I was listening to Life Of The Party from A Rocket To The Moon while flicking into . And this plot came to my head almost instantly.**_

_**I give credit to mandymellark who wrote Unbelievable. A fanfic about Katniss and Cato. That was the story I was reading when this story came to mind.**_

_**This fanfic is about President Coriolanus Snow's granddaughter and the son of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. Enjoy :)**_

_**~Josh**_

**Lorenzo Finnick Odair POV:**

Almost everybody knows who I am. The famous son of Finnick Odair. I've been told that I look almost exactly like him. And I take after his flirtatious personality and trident. My mother, Annie, is mentally unstable. Sometimes, she just randomly shuts down, stares off into the distance, eyes fixated on some object. Annie would stay like that for maybe a few minutes, or a few days. It pains me just to watch her. So I drag her out to the waters edge, so the waves can gently brush her toes, while I bring her cooked fresh fish. It's been twenty four years since the rebellion. The Second Rebellion anyway. My aunt, Katniss, is also mentally unstable. She's known as the Mockingjay. Her husband Peeta, sometimes physically abuses her because of his tracker hacker problems. I don't really know much about it. But yeah, twenty four years. And I'm twenty-five years old. I was born the day President Snow died and President Coin were murdered. People say that they used to be married, it seems quite likely.

After five years since the rebellion, the Capitol allowed the use of travel between Districts and the use of mobile phones. I, have the latest phone in technology. The iGlass512. I pretty much have only a few contacts. Gale Hawthorne, Johanna Mason, Annie Odair, Haymitch Abernathy, and my best friends, Rhye Mellark and Titus Hawthorne. Son of Gale and Madge and Katniss and Peeta.

And every year, on my birthday. The day the Second Rebellion officially ended, they hold the Annual Hunger Games. My parents are both victors of it. And I hate that reality tv show. It's disgusting. They were originally going to have a final one. With the Capitol children, but they held another vote and decided to hold 75 of them. One for each year, one for each District Hunger Game to match the Capitol Hunger Games. It's a wonder how Presidents Snows grandchildren haven't been chosen yet.

"Renzo!" I hear Annie call from downstairs.

"Yes Mother?"

"Time for breakfast!" She explains.

"OK!"

I get up from my bed and stop writing in my diary. It's mostly nonsense about how I hate how girls and sometimes guys throw themselves against me. I swear I'm being used a sex slave just as my Father, Finnick did before me.

I pull on a shirt that hid most of my muscles but showed them just the same and walked to the kitchen. There was Annie, with yet again another flower in her hair. This time, the flowers of the Katniss plant. Three white petals. It's pretty. I think my Father would sit by her next to the beach when she was first crowned victor, and he put a new flower in her hair. Apparently he knew a lot about flowers because of that

"There you go Renzo" Annie pushes a plate of cooked fish and eggs towards me. I walk behind the white kitchen bench and give my Mother a hug. I embrace her and her arms go around me.

"You remind me so much of Finnick" whispers Annie. Almost instantly, she goes into another of her trances.

I sigh. I drag her out to the waters edge before eating my plate of breakfast. I turn around and look back at the Victors Village. I sigh again, knowing that my Father, walked those hallways, touched those walls. Slept in this house, ate in that kitchen.

After sitting Annie down on the sand, I gather her shell necklace and place it around her neck. It keeps her calm. I kiss her cheek before removing my shirt, and I can hear several girls scream in admiration, diving into the water and letting the cold salty water slip over my warm body. I swim, for who knows how long, but what I do know is that I am floating on my back, half asleep.

* * *

I dream, I dream that I am running away, away with a girl. We're holding hands and we look emaciated. Her belly swells, but not with hunger, but with a baby. She looks ready to give birth any moment. And suddenly the girl falls to the ground. She screams out in pain and I'm guessing she's going through labor. A Capitol hovercraft flies overhead and I drag the girl underneath some bushes, hoping that it won't notice us, I'm about to find out what happens next but then a cold liquid pulls over my face.

* * *

It's Rhye. Peeta and Katniss' son. He visits District Four sometimes and today is one of those days.

"Renzo? What are you doing out here?"

"Swimming."

Rye pulls me aboard his boat and I realize that it's almost midday. I have slept that long. Rhye splashes some more water on my face.

"Annie was worried sick. I came here to see how you were going and all I find is Annie screaming, her hand pointing to the Ocean, screaming. 'LORENZO!'"

I look around an all I see is an endless mass of water around me. I can see a sludge of blue land far out. Is that Panem?

"How far out are we?" I ask.

"About halfway out to sea. I drove your boat here to find you. Lucky I did, you could've died!"

I sit up in the boat

"Ok, enough lecture. Can we go home yet?"

"Sure"

Rhye starts the engine of the boat and we drive back to land. But we end up no where near Annie's house. Yes, I am a twenty five year old man, looks exactly like Finnick Odair but has never had a girlfriend. Shameful I know. As Rhye and I head back to my house, I spear a few fish with a weak stick.

"So what's been keeping you these last few months?" I ask while the sand squelched between my toes.

"Well, my sister, Willow, seems to have genetically inherited Dad's tracker jacker venom. It only showed up a few months ago."

I think on this, Willow is a nice girl. She could never hurt a fly.

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah, it does. Meanwhile, Mum has been teaching how to hunt more accurately. Sometimes she can't because sometimes she does an Annie. I'm getting much better. In fact, I brought down my first deer in two years. I didn't quite get the eye, but I got it's lung. So it fell over and I ran over to it and fired another arrow into it's head. The tip of the arrow was resting upon it's temple before I let it fly."

Rhye? That's not like him to do something that brutal. The waves rise and fall against the smooth sand.

"Brutal." I say.

"I know, but I had to end it's life."

I don't get to say more before I hear the scream of my name, it's soft, but it's there. Annie.

"Lorenzo!" I hear her scream.

"Dads teaching me how to bake now. He says I have a talent for it."

I don't respond to that but just look up at Rhye. His blond curls bounce on his head. The light shines in his grey eyes, making them slightly see-through.

"Lorenzo!"

I decide I cannot test my mother. I run to our house, desperate to calm her down.

There she is, sitting on the table, screaming my name, pointing to the Ocean. I think Rhye must have dragged her back to home.

Annie has her hands over her ears now, curled up in a ball, silently whispering my name. Then randomly she screams again.

"LORENZO!"

I stand in front of Annie, gently and slowly lift her hands from her ears and whisper to her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm back now, I'm safe, I'm fine." I whisper in her ear.

Eventually, I feel Annie's body relax.

"How do you do that?" asks Rye in a whisper.

I give him a look that makes him shut-up. I pick my mother and put her in bed. I sit with Annie for a few more minutes until I can hear her soft breathing of sleep, slowly, I get off the bed and close the blinds and shut the door.

Walking downstairs again, Rhye speaks to me again.

"How do you do that?" he repeats.

"Practice." I whisper.

Usually, when I pull Annie out of one of her trances, I put her to bed and close the blinds and doors. Making it dark and quiet for her. I think she likes it that way.

"So, where do you want to go?" I ask Rhye.

"I want to swim."

* * *

And swim we do. For at least another two hours. It suits me fine, it means I can listen to my thoughts underwater. It makes me feel calm, water does. Just diving into that cold, clear water. I feel like I can properly breathe underwater. Rhye and I are diving off a twenty meter cliff and having the time of our lives when I hear a gong ring out through all of District Four. I decide to make this my last dive and I throw myself off the cliff, I spin a couple of times before landing in the cool surface.

* * *

"Come on Renzo, you heard that gong, we need to find out what for."

"Yeah ok." I swim over to him and I see his eyes flicker down to my body.

"Umm, Renzo? How about some pants?"

I look down at myself and notice that my shorts have slipped off and I'm completely naked. They must have come off during my last dive.

I feel my face go red and I frantically try to look for anything that resembles a pair of shorts.

Rhye also helps but I keep on catching him looking at me. I have a thought, but I dismiss it quickly because he's one of my best friends. After about a minute of searching for my shorts, Rhye finds them at the bottom of the Ocean floor. I quickly pull them on and we swim back to shore. After we land on the sand I notice the erection I can see in Rhye's pants. I laugh at him and point it out. He quickly tries to hide it.

Too late.

Already a few hundred people are gathering to Town Square. Mostly people from ages 12 to 30. As we walk, I can see many women taking frequent glances at me. I can see their thoughts on their faces. "Is that Finnick Odair? No it can't be. He died during the Second Rebellion. It must be his son."I know that look, I see it quite a lot. The dry sand brushes my feet and I can hear the noise of all the commotion about everyone wondering what this is? Once I am inside the Town Square, I crane my head to get a better view of the stage. And all I see is a couple of people about to speak.

"Welcome District Four! I know all of you are wondering why we have gathered you here. You see? When we were ruled by the Capitol. We had the misfortune of being in the Hunger Games. And every twenty five years, they would hold a Quarter Quell. Of course that is this year! But every Quarter Quell, a secret party was held. Known as the Quell Party . It would hold all people from all over the Capitol from ages 12 to 30. And know, we as a united nation, we will hold this Quell Party, under the name of the Social Quell."

A part eh? Well. I'll be going, I need a break from Annie.

"But this time it will be different! Only ages from 16 to 26 will be invited. And Capitolites can join in the fun, if they have special permission. This Quell, it will be held in District One. But you must make your own transport there, hire your own accommodation there and get back home! Over the course of today, I sign up sheet will be going around for you all to join. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

And then they're gone. I look back Rhye, who seems to be busy.

A few hours later, a Peacekeeper arrives at our house. Of course, both Rhye and I sign up, putting our names, ages, District number, and address to home.

" You excited Rhye?"

"yeah. But it's in like, a month."

"Who cares? You can come early?" I brush off.

"You can?"

"I don't know, I am anyway." I say.

Just then, my iGlass512 vibrates in my pocket. I'm glad it's waterproof.

**"Hey Renzo. It's me Titus"**

**"Hey bro" I text back.**

**"U heard bout th' Social Quell thing?"**

**"Yup"**

**"U going?"**

**"Definitely"** I reply.

**"U think u'll meet your girl there? I mean, u've never had a gf B4."**

**"Idk"**

**"kk"**

**"lol yer"** I reply

**"yer... lol"**

And the conversation ends. Rhye seems to have gone to his room. Annie made me build a third room for him since he visits so frequently.

Annie. That's a problem. I'm going to be going at least three weeks early and coming back four weeks later. I'm going to have to get someone to care after her. So I get down and a write a letter.

* * *

_**Dear Johanna,**_

_**I'm writing because I need to ask you a favor. There's this Social Quell Party coming up and I'm going, your the only person I know that can calm her down besides me. Annie, I mean. I'll need you to come next week since I'm going next week. Exactly three weeks early. Hope you can come down.**_

_**Renzo Odair**_

_**P.S GET A PHONE!**_

* * *

After I finish writing it, I jog down to the train station and ask for this to be sent to Johanna Mason. The only remaining Victor of District Seven.

Running back, I find that night is settling. And that Rhye is making dinner. A nice meal of fish and beans.

"Dude you want some?" he asks.

"Yes Renzo, please join us" Annie pleads.

I quickly sit down and inhale my meal. Why am I so hungry today?

I'm about to ask for seconds when my iGlass512 vibrates. I pull it out and find that I have been texted from a random.

**"Renzo Odair! Where are you? You said you'd be here by now!"**

**"Sorry. Who are you" **I send back, very confused.

**"The brunette you met yesterday. We met at the beach and I was staring at you"**

**"Aaahh... Now I remember"** I text back, the conversation getting awkward.

**"You asked if I could swim. I said I'll show you if we have sex the next night which is tonight. I gave you 50 Capitol Coins in case so you would come"**

**"Yup, coming now"**

I slide my phone back into my pocket and both Rhye and Annie ask at the same time.

"Who was that?"

"Sorry, I've got an errand to do." I say. They both know what I mean by that.

As I head out the door, I hear Annie say "like Father, like Son."

I close the door and run to the Rocks. The Rocks is a section of beach in District Four where nets are made. I run faster and I find the biggest house there. I knock on the door and the brunette answers.

"Aroma." she says, extending her hand.

"Lorenzo Finnick Odair" I say smoothly, shaking her hand. "Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Well, you want to watch me swim?" she replies with equal tone.

We run to the beach and she strips down to her underwear while she swims. I however, pretend to enjoy it and I slowly take my shirt off.

Aroma comes back after five minutes.

"I held up my bargain. Now it's your turn." she says needy.

I wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her mouth. We lie on the sand, the waves gently washing over us.

After that, the only thing I remember is the familiar feeling of my pants being pulled down by another person.

_**First chapter. Most probably won't be this long. You noticed I stopped the chapter after they were about to have sex. I dont do sex scenes. Its not my writing style, and it would be weird if I did anyway. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Next will be in Jessicas POV.**_

_**~Josh**_

_**Next up:**_

_**-Jessica Snow**_

_**-Lukias Snow**_

_**- Jessicas boyfriend**_

_**- the announcement of the Social Quell in the Capitol.**_


	2. Jessica Snow and The Accident

**Woo, second chapter :D This chapter is in Jessica's POV ****obviously. **

**WARNING: this does have a close to a rape scene so to those who have problems with that please feel free to skip that bit. I know last chapter i said that i dont do sex scenes and that its not my style, well, this scene is essential for the rest of the plot. it had to happen.**

**Not going to put disclaimers because one, they are annoying, and two we all know i do not own thg as much as we would all like to**

* * *

**Shout outs!**

**EffieAbernathy: Thanks for the nice compliment. I also adore the idea as well :D I've never had anyone comment on my writing style, so I thankyou immensely for that**

**KPMellark: Im glad you love it **

* * *

**Jessica Delphi Snow POV:**

* * *

"Father?" I call out into the hallways.

"Yes sweetheart?" Father calls out.

"When's the next FashionCapitol update?" I ask desperately.

I'm always trying to have the latest fashion. And usually, I do.

"Next week!" he calls out.

Father is always wanting what's best for me. I apply more make up to my face and I place yet another hat upon my wig upon my head.

I dress in a spring green skirt and a pink t-shirt, with a jeweled green jacket upon that. My tights were a bright canary yellow with forest green shoes. Not my favorite outfit but at least it was one of the Top10 FashionOutfits. After powering my face with even more makeup I emerge downstairs. I have been awake for only two hours and already it's midday. Us Capitol residents rise quite late. Why get up early when you have the world to yourself? I greet my Father, whose blue hair is in a fabulous swirl today. Its not what it used to be, I've seen photos of when it used to be incredible. Somehow, our amazing fashion has died down a little. It makes me a little sad. We were such an amazing nation before all the Rebellion crap. I admit it, I have never liked the Hunger Games, but the thought of being eligible for the reaping freaks me out a little. The last Hunger Games was last month, a girl from Team 4 won, and so, being from Sector Four in the Capitol, she was naturally smarter than the others. This year, it will be a Quarter Quell and who knows what will happen. Just knowing that I am President Snows granddaughter, gives me more chance to be chosen.

My Father, Lukias Snow, protects me in any way he can. Sometimes, it's helpful, others, just plain annoying. I eat a quick bowl of porridge before I head out for lunch.

I walk out of my Fathers mansion and I head out to the park, meanwhile, I admire the magnificent buildings that have been rebuilt since the Second Rebellion. I walk, slowly and smile and random things, a lot of people smile at everything so everyone can be bright and bubbly and happy. As I see the green of the trees become closer towards me, I feel my excitement rising. I haven't seen Kadrian in days. Kadrian Rankine, my boyfriend. We met at school last year and he asked me out pretty much as soon as he saw me, I said yes because he was hot and plus, he was really funny. I'm lucky to see him once a week. My Father hardly let's me see him. Kadrian is the only boy I have been allowed to be with. Most of them are forced to break up with me. Sometimes it annoys me, others I'm glad.

I'm just reaching the tall trees of the park when I see him. He's not that tall, but he's very muscular. Black hair and blue eyes, he's perfect. I brush against the nearest tree and Kadrian runs to me, he swings me by the waist an kisses me, a long passionate kiss too.

"I missed you" he breathes in my ear.

"You have no idea" I say back.

We stand there, kissing each other for what seems like hours until eventually we have to breathe.

"Apparently there's a special Capitol Broadcast tomorrow afternoon" Kadrian says.

"There is?" I ask curiously while entangling my hand with his, our fingers locked together.

"I guess well find out what it's about"

"I guess we will" I whisper.

Kadrian and I walk around in the park holding hands and talking about how our lives have been.

I slowly sniff the air, getting a deep smell of trees and Kadrian.

Kadrian invites me to go over his house tonight.

"Umm, OK, but I'll have to ask Father, you know how he is. But I'll go if I can invite Thalia Galloway." I plead.

"Allright, but that means Vamos Cronin is coming too"

The sky is beginning to get darker and the birds are singing more loudly. The winds softly brushes the trees and every so often, a leaf falls down. Autumn is arriving, it's the most beautiful time of year, with the reds and browns and yellows and oranges. It also brings in the new years Fashion Ideas.

"Kadrian, we should go home soon, it's getting dark. The weather forecast has predicted a storm tonight" I say to him, clutching his bicep. He flexes for me and I stroke his hard muscle.

"Ok, let's go home"

I call Father and he answers immidately.

"Father?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Kadrian wants me to sleep at his house tonight. Can I go?"

"No."

"Aww why not?"

"Because no one else is going."

"Daddy! Thalia and Vamos are going!"

"Allright honey, but don't do anything stupid. You know what I mean."

"Yes Dad."

"Now be a good girl and bring me a box of strawberries tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok, bye Dad"

"Bye sweety"

I end the call.

"So you can go?" asks Kadrian.

"Yep" I say, popping the 'p'.

I take out my iGlass513 and text Thalia

"**Hey, u wanna go over to Kadrians 2nite? Amos is going 2. I no u like him let's party 2nite**"

"**kk, B over in 10**"

"**cool bananas**"

* * *

The next few minutes I spend alone with Kadrian. Mainly just kissing him and snuggling up to him. I love his house, it's so cool, and plus, he has a pool in the backyard.

Kadrians parents are out, touring the Capitol. Apparently, right now they're in Sector 3. Far away from where we are. Me and Kadrian are in Sector 5 of the Capitol.

I'm leaning in for another kiss when the doorbell rings, making us jump when our lips are about to touch. Kardrian gets up and goes for the door, but I hold his hand inviting him hack to the couch in front of the TV. He slept releases his hand from mine and goes to answer the door. Its both Thalia and Vamos, holding hands.

They walk in and Vamos hugs Thalia from behind.

"What? Explain! When did this happen?" I ask in shock.

"We've been dating for three months now. We just didn't want to tell anyone yet." Vamos explains.

"Why didn't you tell us? Me and Kadrian are your best friends!" I exclaim.

"I dunno. Now, let's watch some of the past Hunger Games, the ones with the Districts, they're my favorite." Thalia begs.

I love the past Hunger Games, but the Quarter Quells are the best.

I agree and I pull out the 50th Annual Hunger Games, possibly the most exciting since it's the longest. I pull out the Blu-Ray DVD from it's case and insert it into the MediaPlayer. Almost instantly the movie begins to play.

A few hours later Haymitch is crowned Victor. The screen goes dark and the movie ends. Thalia and Vamos aren't even watching the screen, just passionately making out.

"THALIA!" I shout, making them both jump.

"God! Don't do that!" Thalia growls.

"Haha, sorry." I laugh.

After some interesting gossip about Raybee and Perliah I check the time. It's already 1:30 in the morning. Thalia and Vamos just close their eyes and drop to sleep.

I walk down the long white hallways and enter a bedroom. Kadrian follows suit. He flicks on a light and my eyes take a while to adjust to the darkness. I find the bed, made of some sort of silky blue sheets.

"Wow, I'm so tired." I yawn.

"I can make you not tired" Kadrian purrs. And he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I know you can." I laugh, crashing onto his lips. Kadrian is the first of each other to begin our kiss. I kiss him back and he presses his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I open my mouth just a tiny bit, teasing him. I feel his tongue enter that tiny gap and I open my mouth large enough so he can fit his entire tongue inside my mouth. Slowly, I begin to notice the feeling of his hands making circular patterns on my back. Goosebumps rise on where he touches my skin. I fall back onto the bed and numerous ripples are sent out throughout the bed. Then I notice the coolness of the bed and I realize that it's a waterbed. I smile at the thought and I kiss Kadrian harder and more intensely. Time flies by and before I know it, Kadrian has taken my top off along with my bra, but Kadrian has even less clothes on. In fact, he's only in his underwear.

"Jessica, I want-" he moans.

I shutup him up with yet again, another kiss.

Kadrian's hands fly to my pants, he finds the zipper and pulls it down. I let him undo them and then unknowingly, my hands pull his underwear off. But I only come to my senses when I realize what he wants.

Sex. And I'm nowhere near ready for it.

I push him off my chest and peel his hands away from my body. But it's like he hasn't quite registered that I've said no.

"Oh come on Jessica, You love me don't you? If you love me then you'll have it with me right?" he moans, leaning on top of me and stealing another kiss.

"I do love you bu-" I begin.

"Then you'll make me happy" Kadrian starts.

"Yes and no. I'm not ready for sex Kadrian." I say harshly.

"Jessica!" Kadrian whines.

"No Kadrian! If you love me you'll respect my wishes. Now go away!" I order.

Kadrian doesn't listen to me and tries to resume our special evening. Why can't he respect my wish? Why won't he stop? Does he love me? Of course he does, we've going out for a year!"

"Kadrian stop!" I almost yell, trying to get away from him. But he follows me into the corner of the plush room.

"Jessica. Let me have this now!" He breathes in my face. I can smell a hint of alcohol on his breath.

He's been drinking! I realize. No wonder he's been acting weird! But even when he is drunk he never does this. I wonder when he drank it. When he left the room during the movie to grab a quick 'snack'? Well, he's going to regret this. I sum up my courage and break it to him.

"Kadrian. If you cannot respect my wants and not-wants. Then we are no longer together. You've just been dumped. Have a nice life." I say and I walk away.

"You did not just dump me!" growls Kadrian.

Thats when I see him pull back and slap me across the face.

Pain.

After gasping in shock, I bring my knee up and slam it into his testicles so hard, even my knee hurts. He lies on the floor crying out in pain, clutching his groin. I see tears fall down his face. I don't care.

Pulling back on my clothing I walk out into the hallway and wake up Thalia.

"Jessica! Come back to bed!" I hear Kadrian yelling.

"Jess. What time is it?" moans Thalia.

"I don't know but I just dumped Kadrian. He, he, he tried to rape me. He wanted sex and I said no very clearly, but he didn't listen and tried to continue. So I dumped him, I think he's in shock." I explain.

This grabs her attention.

"He did what?"

"He tried to rape me. So I said no and then he slapped me. So I kneed his balls. I think there's a slight possibility he may never be able to have kids." I explain further.

I dont need to speak any longer. Thalia wakes up Vamos, who she tells. Then we all drive home. Leaving Kadrian behind.

I check the time and see that it's 3:00am. Wow.

I close my eyes and sleep.

* * *

"Jessica. Wake up, your home" I hear Vamos whispering.

I open my eyes and see that I have arrive home. I collect my belongings and get outside, Thalia comes out with me.

She gives me a hug.

"Ok, Jessica, Im here for you. Have a goodnight." she says.

I wave goodbye to them and they drive away.

I look up at my house. White walls and a green rose garden. I know why roses are my Dads favorite flower. Its his fathers favorite a well, who is also dead, along with my mother. It seems that my Father heard the car, since the door opens as if by magic.

I walk in the mahogany wooden door and greet my father.

"Ok. Spill. What happened?" he says.

Tears begin to fall down my face now. "It was. Kadrian. He, he, he wanted to have sex with me. I said no but he didn't listen. He tried to rape me. I kept on saying no, then he slapped my cheek. So I kneed his balls" I cry hysterically.

My Father pulls me into a hug and reassures me.

"Hey, its ok. Your safe now. You're home with me now. It's all right" he says soothingly.

My heavy breathing slows to a steady pace and the tears eventually stop in the comfort of my Father. We stand there for what seems like hours and when I finally escape his embrace, it's four in the morning.

"Come on darling. You should get some sleep." My Father tells me.

I nod and he leads me to my room. He tucks me into my bed and he does something he's never done before in years, ever since I was a little girl. He reads me a story.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl. She was a princess. But there was also and evil queen. The evil queen put a spell on her, that on her 16th birthday. She would prick her finger and die. But the good fairy godmothers, cast a new spell that she would not die, but be put in an endless sleep. And that only a kiss, a kiss of true love would wake her. So the little girl was sent to a little cottage with the fairy godmothers. She grew up there, not knowing her curse. Then one day, the day before her 16th birthday, she meets a young prince. Who she falls in love with. They enter the castle and the evil queen is killed. But she pricks her finger. She goes into a deep sleep. After the murder of the evil queen, the prince kisses the sleeping 16 year old princess awake, and they live happily ever after"

* * *

I drift off the sleep somewhere between the curse and the kiss. My dreams are nightmares of a party and there I see Kadrian, staring still in the sea of dancing people. Staring at me, watching me, making creepy faces at me. I relive my moments of last night and images of a screaming baby slip between my dreams.

* * *

"Come on Jessica, time to awake. it's three in the afternoon." I hear.

Opening my eyes, I wipe the sleep from my eyes. Or as Vamos likes to call it: Eye Boogers. My Father, Lukias Snow lifts me off the bed.

"Jessica, I know that I wouldn't wake you after something like this but there's a special Capitol Broadcast you need to hear" he says.

Special Capitol broadcast? But today's nothing special? Why would they show a Capitol broadcast?

I get up and Father leaves my room. Stripping and taking a shower, I try to forget the incident that happened last night. I almost regret dumping Kadrian. But then I remember what he wanted to do so my feelings of regret instantly leave. I want nothing to do with Kadrian. After drying my body I only apply some foundation and some simple makeup, just a few highlighting here and there. I dress in a pair of skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt. I seem to have changed my attire. Must have been the incident from last night.  
My Father turns on the TV and the screen flickers to life. I watch in silence as a pair of Capitol citizens tell us about a party in District One. They explain how they had this party during the District Hunger Games, something called the Social Quell. I wonder if Father will let me go.

"Welcome Capitol ! I know all of you are wondering why we have gathered you here. You see? When we were ruled by the Capitol. We had the misfortune of being in the Hunger Games. And every twenty five years, they would hold a Quarter Quell. Of course that is this year! But every Quarter Quell, a secret party was held. Known as the Quell Party . It would hold all people from all over the Capitol from ages 12 to 30. And now, we as a united nation, we will hold this Quell Party, under the name of the Social Quell."

A party eh? Well. I'll be going, I need a break from Father and Kadrian.

"But this time it will be different! Only ages from 16 to 26 will be invited. And Capitolites can join in the fun, if they have special permission. This Quell, it will be held in District One. But you must make your own transport there, hire your own accommodation there and get back home! Over the course of today, A sign up sheet will be going around for you all to join. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

I sit there in silence as I try to think through what I have heard. A party. In District One. I want to go.

"Dad can I please go?" I beg.

"No."

"What not?"

"Because of last night!" he explains.

"That wasn't my fault Dad!" I cry.

"Fine you can go. But you must NOT get drunk." My Father days strictly.

"Ok."

I thought comes to mind.

"Dad can I go three weeks early and come back four weeks later?"

I say.

My Father thinks on this for a moment.

"Fine. But you are not going on any parties or social gatherings after this, for a whole year. Think about that."

I do think on it. And I decide it's worth it. For a party that will only happen in another twenty-five years it's worth it.

"Ok. It's worth it."

The next day I sign up for the party in the City Center. there was at least five thousand other people there as well. So, that's at least 70,000 people at the party. That's a really big party. The next week I spend packing for the party, Thalia helps me pack in return for a souvenir from 1.

After I have finally finished packing, I tell my Father that it's time to go. He takes me into his car, I'm extremely excited for the train to District One. Once we arrive, I marvel at the silver station. In fact that's it's name. The Silver Station. I join a queue with my Father and he buys me my ticket. Also colored silver but with white writing. After the queue, I find a seat while Lukias Snow, my Father talks to me. Mostly some boring blah about staying safe. I don't listen to a word. But I do listen when he gives me a large sum of money.

"I'm leaving you this to buy your own food and clothes. Please be safe. Dont do anything too stupid. Don't hook up with any guys you don't know."

My Father hands me a fat wad of Capitol Cash. Exactly $1,000.

And then he leaves. I check my silver ticket. My train arrives in ten minutes. People walk past and look at me weirdly. Like, what is a nineteen year old girl doing all by herself? Why is she all alone? But they all walk past me, too busy with their own lives. I sit there, with excitement bubbling inside of me. Finally my train arrives and I hear a voice saying.

"Passengers boarding train

DT1000. Please board now"

I collect my bags and money and board the train, leaving my home for seven weeks.

"This will be fun" I think.

* * *

**I know. Intense. What happened at the sleepover is to change Jessica's idea about Kadrian and her Father as well. I will never write anything like that again. Did anyone notice that the story Jessica's Father was Sleeping Beauty, i tried to make it slightly distorted because we have no idea how far apart our time and their time is so I'm assuming that the story would have gotten altered slightly  
**

**~Josh**

**Reviews?**


	3. Leaving for District One

**_Yay new update! Sorry i havent been updating recently, but my schoolwork has gotten busy. But hey, __I'm on a school holiday for two weeks now so i can update more quickly. But in about 4 weeks, i have yearly exams so i wont be updating during that time, and if i do? consider all you fans special :3 _**

* * *

_Dear Renzo,_

_In reply to your last letter, I have decided that I shall visit your District until you come back. It was, difficult choosing on whether I should go or not because you know I have a fear of water. But I shall come, I have already packed for the trip and I am boarding the train as we speak. Meet me at the BlueWater Station tomorrow. After I arrive, I expect you to leave the morning after. Have fun. By the way, I really dislike these iGlass's, I can't navigate them and they confuse me to easily. What's texting?_

_Yours sincerely, Johanna Mason, the only surviving victor of District Seven._

I read over her letter a dozen times. Today Johanna is arriving, I have told Annie that she will be caring after her while I am away, this seems to calm her down. Finally, after reading the letter again I go downstairs. And as predicted, there sits Annie on the couch, staring at the TV. She looks at me and says.

"The Hunger Games. I was in that. On that TV"

I walk to her and calmly whisper to her. I give her a hug and tell her I'm going to BlueWater Station to pick up Johanna.

"Be safe" she tells me. I smile and laugh and tell her I'll be ok.

Once again my iGlass512 vibrates in my pocket.

I have two new texts. One from Delilah and the other from Johanna.

Johanna: **Oi! Brainless! Train just arrived! Where are you**?

Huh, she must have gotten an iGlass512

So I reply to her.

**Lol, calm your tits. I just left. Btw, when did u get a phone and when did you get my number?**

She instantly replies back.

**Funny. I got it from Haymitch duh? What does lol and btw mean?**

**"It means Laugh Out Loud and By The Way"**

**"LOL"** she sends back. **"I like it"**

After that I read Delilah's text.

**"Hey sexy, wut time u cuming tonight?"**

**"Sorry can't go. I'm going 2 District One tonight. I'm going 2 the Social Quell early. I'll give u ur money back."**

I put my iGlass512 back into my pocket and walk to the BlueWater Station. I look at the incredible of the views of the beach as I go. I notice that some other people are also walking to the station. Slowly, very slowly, the train station pulls into view. And there sits Johanna on the seat, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes. Your lucky I didn't catch the train back to District Seven."

"Sorry. I was calming Annie down" I argue truthfully.

Johanna gives me a look that suggests she hates me. It's probably true.

* * *

After walking back to my house, Johanna falls asleep on the couch. Typical, Rhye and I then walk down to the beach to swim.

* * *

After giving Rhye a few lessons on swimming, because he doesn't have a big enough place to swim in 12. We have a race to see who's fastest, of course I win, but I compliment on his swimming, because it's getting better. Both his technique and speed. I tell Rhye that I think he's almost ready to move onto breaststroke. He asks what it is and I dive into the cool water and begin swimming breaststroke. Pulling my arms into a circle slightly more wide than my shoulders and kicking my feet in a large circle and pushing them together as if squeezing an orange with my feet. I count, in my head: one rebellion two rebellion three rebellion four. Before repeating the sequence again and again. I look back up and realize that I am fifty meters away from the shore, so I turn back in the cool blue water and swim back to Rhye and the smooth golden white sand.

"Aah, so that's what it is" he says. I nod before poking his belly and diving back into the blue water and swimming as fast as possible. And before I know it, I've reached Finnick's Rocks.

Finnick's Rocks is the most famous place in District 4. It's where My Mother and Father first shared their first kiss, the picture spread like wildfire and before they knew it themselves, the world knew they were in love before they could say "Bob's your Uncle". Many couples have gone here for a romantic date or just to be there with each other. I've been here before, alone and watched the sun go down and rise. It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

Rhye joins me and we climb upon the shore.

"So when are you leaving for the Social Quell?" He asks.

"I'm leaving three hours before the sun rises. I want to be on the train when the sun rises."

Rhye nods. I look around, it's not much. And theres no rocks at all. Just pure golden soft sand and a few trees. The island is about three hundred meters long and there's a river that cuts between it, sometimes, when it's the right time in summer, when the water is warmest, you can see silver fish swimming in the current.

"When are you going to it?" I question Rhye.

"My parents aren't allowing me to go. They think I'm going to be drunk the entire time and have sex every night. Idiots. You're so lucky to go, I wish I didn't have an overprotective Father and Mother. Katniss and Peeta, the famous Girl on Fire and Boy with the Bread. And I'm the toast."

I know he's making a joke but I don't understand. "I don't get it?"

"Boy with the Bread plus Girl on Fire equals toast. Get it?" He explains

"oh.." I say. "That's the lamest joke ever"

Rhye sighs out loud "I know",

And so we sit on the beach, holding ourselves up by our arms. After at least fifteen minutes, I rest on the sand, with my hands beneath my head. The bright sun is warm, the water is cool, just gently touching my toes. And the comfort of my best friend next to me. I feel at peace and I shut my eyes.

* * *

_Again I have another dream. I see the same girl in my last dream and I think we're running away from something. Then the scene changes and I see a man in his mid forties in his shiny black car looking for us. The dream ends when the girl and I hide in the underground tunnels._

* * *

Opening my eyes slowly, the first thing I see is the orange red glow of the sunset. Firery streaks running through the sky with a blanket of thing fluffy clouds. The horizon blends in with the water and it looks orange. The waves are lapping at my knees, not my toes anymore, meaning that the tide has risen. Then I notice Rhye staring at me. I jolt back, suddenly scared of his random appearance.

"I still don't know why you haven't gotten a girlfriend yet. You're the hottest guy on Earth and yet.. Single. It doesn't make sense?" Rhye says once again.

I know he used the terms "hottest guy on Earth" and even though it sounds gay, he uses it all the time and plus, it's basically true so I don't really care.

"I don't have a girlfriend because they take one look at me and think. Oh my God! He's so perfect! I want to have sex with him! All they want is my body. They don't want me." I say with a slight hint of anger

Rhye looks stunned at my response. Although I've told him this many times before, I think it's finally settling in.

People from ages sixteen to twenty five. And I'm one of those twenty five. God, I'm so old.

Rhye and I speak for several more minutes. Mostly random stuff and unicorns. Yes I do believe they exist.

Just after the sun gowns down, I see a flash of green light. Nobody knows what it is but who cares?

After that we swim back. It takes a while and I'm paranoid of a shark attacking us. Sharks are scary as stuff. My twin brother was killed by one.

Only me and Annie and Coraline know about my twin brother. Coraline is Katniss' mother. Coraline Everdeen. We have never told anyone about my brother. Ever.

Of course I don't remember the attack but I have vivid images of a cold dark eye and a little boy in my head every time I think about it.

* * *

_Cora and Annie were teaching me and Matthew to swim in the oceans calm waters. It had been shark season a month earlier, but a few sharks remained in the deep recesses of the ocean, where large ships collected huge amounts of fish and seafood alike for the nation: Panem. Anyway, Cora and Annie left us in the nets of the water. They left to get some lunch for the four of us. There is a small section about 4x4 meters in the shore for the little children to play in._

_Anyway, so there we were Little Matthew and Little Lorenzo. Those were our nicknames. It had been just us and four other children in the net._

_Meanwhile, a shark with cold eyes had been lurking outside the net. Matthew and the other four kids had been near the edge of the net while I was happily making a failed sandcastle. I know all of this from several accounts. And then out of nowhere, the shark comes out and devours the other four children. Matthew was further from the net but still he was in range of the shark. So, unfortunately the shark wriggles forward and devours him whole. I still remember Matthews bright blue eyes looking at me in fear._

_He didn't even get a chance to scream. After that, the water changed from blue to a deep red._

_Cora and Annie soon heard the bloodcurdling screams of the parents. They had come running and seen me staring at the fin, swimming away._

* * *

To this very day, I have had a fear of sharks. Especially great-whites. I've heard they were originally from a country named Australia but when Panem was created, four of every animal was moved to North America. Or, what was left of it. And so a huge wall had been put up. Nobody knows how tall or large it is but apparently it is twice as large as Panem. Or so I've heard. Fading out of my day dream, I realize that night has fallen and we are only a few meters away from the shore. Well I am anyway, surprisingly Rhye has kept up and only twenty meters behind. Johanna gave us a huge lecture. I don't really know what it was about, I had zoned out. But I know it was something about never to swim that far out again. I noticed that Annie, looking out from the kitchen, had an amused smile on her face. I think that's because Annie has let swim twice as far out. After her lecture, Rhye and I go up to my room. Rhye requests to see me paint, I have this special talent for painting. Kind of like Peeta Mellark's talent. So far, the painting I've been working on is the sunrise of Finnick's Rocks.

Annie always swells with pride when she sees my work. Although I don't get around to painting as much as I would like to, it means more time fishing and swimming. So, upon Rhye's request, I finish the sun. Layers and layers of an orangey yellow paint, more yellow than orange but the orange gives it this 3D effect. After that, I begin packing for the Social Quell. Rhye helps me by collecting my clean clothing from the laundry and removing my dirty ones. I don't want to arrive in One where their trade is luxury and beauty, looking filthy. The last shirt goes in, folded neatly and a large wad of CapitolCash is stashed into a corner. I give my room one last look before I zip up my suitcase and head downstairs. I'll be sleeping downstairs tonight.

* * *

Finishing a delicious meal of roast lamb, fish and vegetables, Johanna drags herself to one of the spare rooms. There's plenty of those in here. I make a quick batch of hot chocolate before Annie goes to bed. This will be the last time I see her, because I leave very early.

"Goodbye and goodnight Lorenzo. I wish to hear of all your adventures. Promise me that won't you? Hear your adventures?" she almost begs me

"I promise."

Then we embrace and we stay there in the hug for a while until she has to go to bed.

I watch Annie, in her fleecy nightgown go up the stairs and into her room.

"Goodbye Mum." I whisper under my breath.

Rhye comes downstairs after brushing his teeth. Which I think is strange, I thought he was going to sleep in my room tonight.

I look up at him. His blonde curls and grey eyes shine in the light of the living room.

"Yes?" I ask him curiously.

Rhye looks at me with a worried look. "Do you ever feel, that when you have a secret. And you want to tell someone, but it will change their thoughts about you?"

I think about this for a bit. It sounds like girl problems.

"Is this about a girl back home?"

Rhye looks confused, then his face lights up.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what it is about! Me and this girl are like bestfriends. And I want to tell her how I feel about her, but it will change the way she thinks about me."

Sounds like the average crush problem.

"Look, if you know she doesn't want a boyfriend anytime soon. Wait it out. If she does, ask her. That's what I think."

Rhye lights up with thanks. "Thankyou so much Renzo, you have no idea how much this helps me!"

And then he's gone, quickly disappearing to my room.

* * *

My alarm softly wakes me up and I check the time.

3:02 AM

Ew, what an early hour to get up at. Quickly going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth, I move my suitcase to the front door. The night is black and the stars are bright through the window, and I find myself staring at the sky. A hand goes onto my shoulder, making me jump. I turn around to find Rhye standing there. His hair is ruffled and his eyes are red.

"Hey Rhye." I half whisper.

Rhye groans, which I take for a hello.

"What choo' doing down here?" I ask him.

"I wanted to see you before you go. See ya Renzo." Rhye moans.

"See you later."

Rhye envelops me in a hug, which I barely manage to fend off.

It's a long hug, but I say that I have to go so he lets go of me and goes back to bed. The air is cold and windy. But I notice I'm not the only person going to the BlueWater Station. There are some other people dragging themselves away from their friends and family to go. Most to the Social Quell, but only the rich and famous can go this early. It all depends on how much money you have. The moon, shines the way for me and as I walk to the train station, another person joins me.

A girl as much as I can tell, because of the long hair. She looks at me before looking away again.

"You leaving for the Social Quell?" I ask, my breath turns to clouds as I speak.

"No, I'm going next week. I'm leaving for my Grandmother's funeral in One" She says while shivering.

I nod, respecting her answer. We walk in silence after that. The lights of the station appear once I reach the top of the hill and I begin running to it, not wanting to miss my train. The blue lights shine down upon me and the seats and the entire station are alike, all coloured of some form of blue or green. A few objects near the end of the tunnel are white or a pale colour. It's meant to look like a wave and to be honest, they've done a good job on it.

I walk up to the ticket booth and request a ticket for the next train to District One. The lady in the booth presses a button on her desk and my ticket is printed out.

A blue ticket of course but with green writing. I read the ticket to myself.

**Train: DT1000**

**Time: 3:35**

**Specified Arrival: Three Days from now**

**Stops: The Capitol**

Ok, so what I can understand, my train is DT1000. It will arrive in exactly seven minutes. And we will be taking a stop in the Capitol before going to One. I check the map of the train, which is also a map of Panem. The Capitol is closer to Four than One is to Four, which makes sense in some strange way.

I sit down on the ocean colored seat while I wait for my train. The entire place is blue, with pale blue or pale green lights shining down. I don't have to wait long for my train to arrive, and it comes speeding along like nothing I've ever seen. Clean as the Capitol and fast as a bullet, it shoots into the BlueWater Station. The blue reflects onto the silver train and makes it appear blue. A voice sounds across the station saying "All passengers boarding train DT1000, please board now!"  
I collect my bags and belongings and stand up, walk up to the train and enter. My ticket is stamped by one of the train attendants and I am taken to a room, which is where I will stay for the remainder of the trip. Dropping my bags to the floor of my compartment, I collapse onto the soft bed. I'm asleep before I hit the mattress

* * *

_**Personally, I dont like how I ended with this chapter, i had a bit of writers block. Next chapter will pick up on the main story, involving Lorenzo's and Jessica's first encounter. And hopefully the chapters wont be this long, i hope im not the only author that experiences this but when i start **_**_writing i get carried away and just type away for hours. _**

**_Im thinking of changing my pen name in a few months. so if un update arrives for this chapter with a different authors name, dont worry, its still me :)_**

**_~Josh_**


	4. Lorenzo and Jessica's First Interaction

Ok this chapter was written on my iPod so I apologize for any spelling errors in this chapter. I have more readers than reviewers so if you could, please review, it only takes a few minutes and means a lot to me.

* * *

**Jessica Delphi Snow POV:**

* * *

The first thing I notice is that it was cleaner inside the train than the station, and thats saying something! The purely white and silver decor was everywhere. Incredibly expensive, only the rich and famous must be aboard this train. I slowly walk on my heels through the silvered metal hallways, looking at each door wondering what they could possibly be. I thought it was going to be a normal train but this is a TravelTrain, where it is able to hold up to one hundred people and they eat the best food and sleep like royalty. But of course, I pretty much live like royalty anyway. Lucky me.  
The first compartment I find is the Dining Car. There's two on this one and I see small round tables, covered in white cloth. The clear windows have the sunlight stream though and hit down on anything. The food is brought out by waiters and waitresses, no longer Avoxes.  
People are able to talk and have friendly conversations. The noise is loud, I can smell the luscious scent of cooked food wafting up my nose. My fingers drop down to my side after stroking the polished metal walls.  
I slowly walk between the isle and find a spare seat next to a window. There is a man in front of me, with his nose stuck in a book.  
His plate isn't touched, so I assume he hasn't eaten yet. My stomach growls and the man looks at me. His bronze eyebrow lifting upwards. He sets his book down and prepares for what I hope to be casual conversation.  
I set my bags down and ask politely, like a lady should.  
"Excuse me sir, but may I sit here?" I ask sweetly.  
The man smiles and waves his hand. A waiter, in a dark red outfit serves us.  
He pulls out a notepad and pen, preparing to order.  
"What would fancy you today Mister Odair?"  
Odair! Oh. My. God. I know who exactly who I am sitting next to. I am the luckiest living girl in the whole nation of Panem.  
"I will have the open-faced roast turkey sandwich in butter gravy with caramelized onion rings and a large glass of milk." Odair requests.  
The waiter turns to me with his pale complexion and asks me the same.  
"And for you young lady?"  
I look at the menu and glance down. Boring boring boring. Ooh, this sounds yummy.  
"I will have the roast lamb sandwich with a Caesar salad and a glass of vitamin water."  
I say almost immediately.  
"May I have your names please?" asks the waiter.  
Odair smiles in a way that says, of course. And he answers him quickly. I however, am not supposed to tell people my real last name. It, makes people think I am untrustworthy. So I lie and say  
"Miss Bianca."  
Of course, it's not my real name. I've used a few simple techniques to change my name. Translate either snow or white into old languages and I change the word into a name. For instance, the Italian word for white is bianco, so I changed it to Bianca to be a name. It's fullproof.  
The waiter walks away to send our orders.  
"So, Miss Bianca. What brings you here on to District One?" Odair says with a slight purr.  
"The Social Quell. That's where everyone else is going." I say, like it was obvious.  
Odair smiles at me.  
"What's your real name, may I ask?"  
I open my mouth in shock. How could he possibly know that?  
"Excuse me for sounding creepy, but I can tell when someone is lying to me. Anyone can learn how to spot a lie. It's in their voice, their body language, their eyes, their facial expressions.  
"My name is Jessica." I reply.  
He smiles sweetly. "What a lovely name that you have there."  
I smile and thank Mr. Odair.  
"My name of course is Lorenzo Finnick Odair. I am the famous Finnick Odair's son. And his spitting image, exactly alike. You can call me Lorenzo, but please call me Renzo."  
I frown. His name doesn't exactly suit him.  
"May I call you Finn?" I ask. It fits him so much better.  
"Of course, whatever helps you remember me."  
Finn and I talk for much longer and I find him very funny. But he puts on this flirty side of him which I don't really appreciate because of Kadrian. Our food arrives and the first thing I do is drink a sip of the water. It's ice cold, just the way I like it. The sandwich is amazing, I've never had anything like it. Finn is finished before I am and he orders two iced chocolates with cream, chocolate sauce and powder.  
When they arrive, my eyes widen and I dig into it like a wolf. Slurping the icy chocolate through the thick straw and scooping up the cream. I love it. I wipe my mouth and thank Finn for the meal as he offers to pay for it, and I allow him to. I stand up and walk back down the silver polished hallways, my fingers feeling the crevices of every scratched pattern in the metal.  
I ask a train attendant where I find out where my room is and he points to a number on my ticket which I hadnt noticed before. **2519**. I look at the golden number plate on the room closest to me and see that it's room number **1247**. I have a long way to go.

* * *

I've been looking for my room for over and hour and I've gotten lost so easily. I easily find a restroom so I use it and when I come out, Lorenzo is standing there, waiting for me. I stumble backwards, startled by his sudden appearance. He laughs to himself and smiles.  
"You look lost Jessica. Can I show you to your room?"  
I nod and he takes me hand, directing me through many silver hallways and corridors. I get lost even with his help because they are all exactly the same. My feet are sore from walking all this way on the blue velvet carpet.  
The moment comes when Lorenzo stops and shows me my room.  
"There you go." he says, pointing to the door number 2519. "  
I smile shyly and thank him again.  
"I'll be seeing you again?" he asks.  
"Hopefully."  
"See you later." Lorenzo concludes.  
Lorenzo walks to the room next to me 2518 and takes out his card key and swipes it against the silver door. A green lights flashes and a small beep emits. Lorenzo waves goodbye to me and enters into his room.

Dumping my bags on the floor of the silvery room, I look around, There's a giant mirror in which I can see my reflection. My dark hair and eyes stare back at me and I find it unnerving, I hate my reflection because I see every imperfection in me.  
The wooden mahogany bed with a muted dark blue blanket is neatly tucked and the wardrobe has metal doors like everything else in this train. I walk to the window and force it open slightly, the baby blue curtains softly flap in the breeze of the slow wind, it puts my at ease because when I was little, I always had my window like this.  
I use the shower, glad to find them exactly the same as the ones in the Capitol. I remove my makeup and wash my hair, I have decided that I don't like caking my face in makeup and that wearing a fake mask every day is unnatural. After the shower, I set the lighting to mimic nighttime and I crawl into bed with only my underwear on, aware that my bags have a number of pajamas inside.

* * *

When I wake up, I think I'm still sleeping back at home in the Capitol. But when I open my eyes and spy the metal walls and blue carpet, I remember I'm on a train to District One. The sunlight streams thought the curtain and I smile a bit. I have another shower and wash the bedhead out of my hair. I get changed into a simple outfit, some jeans and a loose flowing shirt. I walk out and I follow my nose to the same car I had lunch in yesterday. The silver polished walls make me confused as to were I'm going, but it's the smell of food that directs me.  
I arrive in the silver and white car and see that many people have decided to fill their empty stomachs. I sit down at a circular metal table with a snow-white cloth on top and look at the menu. Everything sounds amazing.  
An entrée of buttered raisin toast is put before me along with a tall glass of orange juice.  
I gobble it up quickly and down the orange liquid.  
A waiter comes to serve me just as another person walks into the car. I look up and see that it is the bronze haired man from yesterday, Lorenzo. I notice he hasnt shaved yet today as he wears small stubble on his face, his hair is ruffled and he walks in blue stripped pajamas. I can't help but think how sexy he looks.  
Lorenzo collapses onto the chair in front of me, with his head in his folded arms.  
The waiter asks what he would like to eat. Lorenzo moans something which is muffled. The waiter asks him again and Lorenzo raises his head and shouts in his face. "I WANT SOME BANANA AND CHOCOLATE CRÊPES!  
I smile a little at his little outburst.  
The waiter politely thanks him an writes his order down. He turns to me and I order the exact same thing.  
"I will have the same order as Lorenzo"  
Lorenzo mons after the waiter leaves.  
"Have a bad sleep?"  
He nods his head, making his messy bronze hair even more messy.  
"Nightmare?"  
Another nod.  
"Family"  
Yet again, another nod.  
Minutes pass without us talking and I text my Father, letting him know that I shall arrive in One in just a few short hours.  
Our breakfast arrives and Lorenzo looks more alert and ready than he did just fifteen minutes ago.  
My plate is handed in front of me, and the smell is intoxicating. It's amazing.  
A thin batter has been cooked and wrapped around paper thin slices of ripe banana. A chocolate sauce has been dripped over the bananas, and the crêpe is wrapped around the entire thing. Pure molten chocolate has been dripped on top of the whole thing, making a zigzag pattern.  
Odair, digs into his crêpes as soon as it is handed before him and he is finished in almost two minutes. He then orders a Chili Hot Chocolate for the both of us, which turns out to be the best thing I've ever tasted in my life.  
"I'll pay this time." I say, fishing for some CapitolCoins that rest in my pocket.  
Lorenzo shakes his messy head and stops me. "No, let me pay, I never let the girl pay when I'm eating food with her." He says with a kind of force in his voice.  
I'm a little bit confused at first but then I let it slide and allow Lorenzo to pay for the meal.  
"Thankyou Finn, will we meet again? I enjoyed your company on this train, and we are to arrive at District One in a few hours."  
Lorenzo smiles and takes a napkin from the table and takes a pen from his pocket. "I always have a writing tool with me at all times." he tells me, and writes his number on it. He hands the slip of paper to me and I read it.  
It has seven digits on it and after it is a little message - **text me xo**  
I look up, but he's gone. Not even a trace of him left, but when I turn my head, I see the left leg of striped blue pajamas. I smile, I thought he was confident around girls.

* * *

Looking in the mirror, I stare at my reflection in the shiny surface and I despise it, so I look away.  
I collect my bags and walk put the door. Everyone else, I notice, is waiting for the train to arrive in DiamondStation.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem. Please stand back as we arrive in the first District. I feel the train slow down considerably and the lights are dimmed. Through the darkness, I look around and I see at the back, an encouraging smile belonging to a man with bronze hair and green eyes. His tight fitting white shirt and blue jeans are all I need to see to know who it is. Lorenzo.  
I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I take it out. It's from Thalia.  
Hey are you in one yet? You haven't texted me since you departed

I reply. **Yeah, were just arriving now. Btw, you wouldn't guess who I met on the train.**

I almost instantly get a reply. **Omg you replied! Who is it tell me! I he hot? Tall? Details!**

I smile, knowing what her reaction would be. I decide I'll get a picture of Lorenzo and I smiling together, as proof of us meeting.

**Well. He is incredibly hot. I have his number and were already like best friends!**

**So jealous. Picture?**

**Hold on. Entering D1 right now.**

I stop our conversation and I watch the lights of the tunnel zoom forward. The trains stops and the doors open. Gasps run through the crowd as I exit the train. The entire place is either made of clear glass or clear plastic. It's only colour is white.  
Everything is clear, from the seats to the lights to the ceiling to the exit and entry.  
"Welcome Panemites, to District One."  
I have to remember to hold my bags, because this place, is beautiful. The smell of trees runs through the air and the sunlight streams though the glass windows. The white fluffy clouds bounce along the deep blue sky.  
Welcome Jessica, welcome to your new life.

* * *

**Who liked Lorenzo and Jessicas first interaction? One thing I do not like about what I have done about this story is Lorenzo's name. I should have just kept it as Finn :( oh well, too late now.**

** Next chapter: **

**- Lots of fluff between Jessica and Renzo**

**- the first mini party, more fluff**

**- Thalia and Titus come to the Social Quell. And dealing with Kadrian.**

** Ew, I have exams next week :( means I have to study. But hey! My birthday in 10 days! Until next chapter, don't forget to review! **

**~Josh**


	5. The Meadow and The Lake

**Lorenzo Finnick Odair POV:**

* * *

She's beautiful. Jessica I mean. Shockingly beautiful. I've never seen any girl quite like her. Long dark hair, which is straight but slightly wavy, so it gives it volume and shape every day. Her eyes, her large dark eyes, so brown you'd think they're black. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows, her white porcelain skin. Her red lips and her sweet inviting smell. Her curves. I'm so glad she isn't some weight-obsessed slut that thinks she is fat when she is model thin. Her long smooth legs. Everything about Jessica just makes me go wild. I could go on all day about it.

It's no wonder why she turns heads when she moves through the crowds. Jessica, a dark eyed beauty.

As I move through the crowds of District One, people push past me but take second looks when they see my face. I hate it. All of it, the attention I receive, I sometimes wish people never knew me.

I go down a long path of people and before I know it, I'm in the Town Square. All I know is the smell of pine trees wafting through the air, the sound of excitement in the air and the bright sunny day with big fluffy clouds wafting over the Sun. The Mayor come on stage and begins for a speech.

"Good Morning people from District 1 to 13 and the Capitolites. Welcome, we welcome you to District One. Make yourself at home as your comfortability and safety is most of importance. Please, have a joyous time. As you all know, the Social Quell will begin in a few weeks. Over there, is where all the fun will begin."

The Mayor points to a modern building, large enough the hold the population of Panem in. It's the biggest building I've ever seen but knowing how many people are going, it will be packed. It's clubbing basically, who needs space when you're dancing right next to a random stranger pulling a sexy dance move?

Everyone gasps in awe and wonder at the enormous building. It's at least four kilometers long, with three levels of building, fifty meters tall each and five hundred meters long. I do the math and I gasp in shock at how big that is. It's a 300,000,000 cubic meter building! Oh my God, it's huge!

"And over there, are the apartments in which you will be staying in. Have a joyous time!" the Mayor signs off and leaves the stage.

I grab my bag and bolt to the apartment closest to the Meadow, a beautiful array of wild flowers.

As I reach to the three level building, I realize that it's similar to the houses in the Victors Village.

I enter through the revolving glass doors and as soon as people look to see who I am, they scream in excitement.

"Where would you like to stay, Mr. Odair?" the concierges ask me.

I simply state the Penthouse. They stutter: "But Mr. Odair, the Penthouse is already taken!"

I smile. "I will be happy to pay two times as much as they are paying, for eight weeks. I assure you I am your best customer."

The concierges, dressed in expensive red uniforms almost squeal. I assume it's because the amount I will have to pay.

Not too long later, the Penthouse residents have packed up and moved to a different apartment. It was at least ten people moving out. They feel a little cheated that they are being moved out for one person.

I walk into the elevator and press the button labeled 'PH'. My bags are taken away from me to be delivered. They will arrive just as I do. So I stand in the titanium elevator as it works it's way up trough the building.

I gasp as the doors open themselves, revealing the magnificence inside. Cream wooden flours, a glass feature wall, giving me a view of Meadow. The most expensive kitchen I've ever seen. A one-hundred inch flat screen TV with a wireless remote. Four bedrooms, each complete with it's separate on suite bathroom and a walk in wardrobe.

A blue furry couch, sitting in front of the biggest fireplace ever seen.

I walk out onto the balcony via a self-sliding glass door. A chair sits there, and I sit down onto it. I press a button on the chair and it stretches out, big enough for me to sleep on.

A soft breeze blows on my face, shifting my bronze hair across my face. Ordering a small glass of wine, it appears almost right in front of me from a servant.

Cool, I have my own servants.

After a few hours of relaxing, enjoying the view, I decide it's time for a shower. But there's so many buttons of the like that I just have a bath. But it's not any normal bath, it's a spa. Oh well. The water fills up quicker than I anticipated and I press another button and out through the jets comes a white foam that smells of the ocean.

Undressing, I lower myself into the warm water.

Oh yeah, I could get used to a life like this. If only I had someone to share it with. My thoughts suddenly shift to Jessica and I wonder if she kept my number this morning. Only this morning, it could've been decades ago.

* * *

_There's this girl. With dark hair and dark eyes, she's wearing solely black clothing. She wields a scythe. The girl, who looks about eighteen is fighting another girl with an axe. The have a battle, and within thirty minutes, the fight is over. The girl stands up, removes the scythe from the dead girls neck and she grins._

* * *

I bolt awake from my dream. It's gone from daylight to dark out. My body is wrinkly from the water. I step out dry off and change into boxers and a singlet and climb into one of the bedrooms crawl underneath the thick woolen covers and sleep.

* * *

**Jessica Delphi Snow POV:**

* * *

I've only spent a few little hours here in One. I couldn't find Lorenzo after I saw him on the train; it makes me sad because in this huge place, I don't think I'll be able to see him again. During the speech that the Mayor gave us, I tripped over my bags and one of them burst open, revealing my clothes and bras. I've never been so embarrassed, ever.

Luckily a girl with blonde hair helped me. She saw me in desperate need, and being a female herself she must have known what it's like.

She introduced herself as Lily, pretty name for a girl. And it matches her blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lily helped me stuff my clothing and bathroom needs back into my bag and since then, we've become friends. Lily has come from the Capitol as well and is superb with an axe. She said that if she is ever reaped for the Hunger Games, that she should know how to handle at least one weapon. I understood and I congratulated her on being so brave to train in secret.

We moved onto a different subject after that and we began to look for somewhere to live during our stay. We eventually found a nice apartment close to the Social Quell Room.

The apartment was nice, had a balcony and two bedrooms complete with on suite bathrooms. There was also a long kitchen and a forty-inch flat screen TV.

"Lily? I'm getting the bedroom closest to the kitchen!" I call out.

A few minutes pass before I hear a: "OK!"

It's been a few hours and it's dark already. Lily made us dinner, it wasn't as delicious as the Capitol made foods but I survived, I'll get used to it.

I retreat to my bedroom and I decide to have a warm shower. I let the water begin to flow and I remove my clothing and underwear.

I wash my hair and my body and remove my makeup and step out after what seems like half an hour.

I dry my body and slip on a simple shift of pajamas. I pick up my clothes and I feel something inside the right pocket. A slip of paper.

On it are seven digits and - text me xo.

I remember that Lorenzo gave me his number only just this morning. Strange, it feels decades away. I punch the numbers into my phone and text Renzo.

**Hey:) its Jessica.**

**... U woke me up :(**

**Sorry, I found ur number in my pocket. I was bored**

**So you come 2 me 4 entertainment?**

**No, I come 2 u so we can chat. Duh?**

**U kept my number :3**

**Did you think I would chuck it out**

**No, only forgetting about it**

**Lol no I just found it after my shower.**

It takes a few minutes before his next reply.

**Hey where's your apartment?**

**U took a while 2 respond. U weren't picturing me naked were u?**

**My apartment is near the Social Quell Building. Nothing special.**

**I'm in the Penthouse nearest to the meadow. So beautiful**

I end up texting Lorenzo all night, just talking about random things and life in general. It's 3 in the morning when he says he has to go and by then we know each other very well.

Waking up to a new room was weird again. It took me a few moments to remember where I was. I push off the covers and take a shower, removing my messy hair from sleep. I change into a green t-shirt and running shorts. I take out my earphones and insert them into my ears; I plug the end into my phone and slide my iGlass513 into my pocket. I leave a note for Lily on the kitchen bench so she knows where I am.

I play the music and begin on a light jog. I go past the other apartments and I see people coming out of them and stretching their tired limbs.

A good fast paced song comes on and my pace increases, objects blurring slightly at my sight. My lungs are just beginning to get tired and I've only been jogging for ten minutes.

I ignore them.

I started running at least twice a week ever since my last birthday in the Capitol. I pass a small bushy area and the grass becomes greener afterwards, more little flowers spring up through the ground. District One sure is in its prime beauty right now this year.

The air becomes warmer the longer I run. Soon, I reach the end of the 'nothing special' apartments and reach the ones for the rich people. I would've gotten a better apartment if I had more money, and plus I wanted more money for souvenirs as such.

There's not many of these expensive houses. Only about fifty of them, while there's at least one hundred of the others. There's another set of these apartments on the other side of the Social Quell Building, I decide to check it out.

By the time I arrive at the SQB, my lungs are burning and I'm desperate for a drink of water. Luckily, a lot of planning went into this facility and I spot a water tower a few mere meters away. Water Towers aren't really towers, more like water tanks with fifteen waterspouts at waist level sprouting from the bottom of the water tower. I take a sip and rehydrate my body with the ice-cold water. It's refreshing.

I jog past the SQB, which takes another forty minutes and a marvel at how big this building really is.

I drink some more water when I reach the end of the SQB and begin entering the other apartments. On this side, the ratio of rich and normal apartments have been switched. And there are even more wild flowers around this area; I think there's some kind of meadow behind the apartments.

I'm distracted and I don't notice a man taking a stroll around District One. I only look forward when I crash into the man, sending him flat on his face.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." I instantly shout, guilt suddenly running through me.

The man gets up and I get a look at what he's wearing. A white shirt and a pair of burgundy shorts.

He ruffles his red-brown hair and smoothes his face, removing dirt and dust from his cheek.

"Oh it's okay, I was walking to slow" he says with his back turned to me.

His voice sounds familiar and with his perfect height and muscled back and friendly voice, I think I have a pretty good idea at who it is.

The man turns to me and I'm absolutely right. It's Lorenzo Odair. His eyes light up when he realizes that's it's me. Even I blush and attempt to straighten my messy dark hair. I think how awful I must look since I've been jogging for over an hour and I smell like sweat.

Ew.

"How have you been?" he asks in that same heart-melting tone that he always uses.

"I'm fine, just a bit sweaty and... breathless." I struggle to say.

Renzo smirks and laughs. "That's not because of me is it?"

"Pfft, no. I've been jogging for the past hour. I could use some water." I say, catching my breath.

Renzo runs his hands through his hair, revealing his forehead.

"Well, do you want to come inside? Mine is closer to yours and I'm sure you don't want to run back just yet." Lorenzo offers.

It's not so bad, I mean, all I'm coming in for is a drink of water and I'm off. I agree and Lorenzo opens his mouth to speak once more.

"And, if you want, I'll show you the Meadow out the back. It's beautiful, like you."

I'm in deep thought about what meadow could look like that I almost brush off his compliment. It catches me off guard and I'm not ready for it.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask shyly, the blush in my cheeks becoming more noticeable.

Renzo's face redeems in embarrassment. Somehow, I don't think he meant to say that but he composes himself and simply replies:

"Of course, why should I think the opposite?"

This only causes me to blush further and butterflies to suddenly fly inside my stomach and into my guts.

"Let's get that drink of water." I say.

I think Lorenzo looks a little hurt, but it vanishes as quickly as it came which leaves me to wonder if it was really there. Hmm...

Lorenzo leads me with him in front to his apartment, and as expected it's a rich one. But not just any rich one, the most expensive looking on the block.

As we go through the doors, girls look at me and I can see the jealousy on those faces too easily. We go up through the titanium lift and arrive at the Penthouse. I gasp in shock and in winder as I ask myself how he got such a rich place all to himself.

"Renzo, this place is beautiful!" I say, barely audible.

He only smiles. "I have everything I need here, except, something to share it with." his smile fades away and my heart almost breaks in two, that last comment was so sweet.

Lorenzo gives me a tour of the place and jealousy rises through me at how he got this. There's at least four separate bedrooms with their own separate needs. An expensive kitchen and TV. He even has a fireplace! I thought they didn't make them in apartments any more due to an outbreak of fires in them a few years ago.

My pocket vibrates and I pull out my phone. I have a text my Lily.

Where are you? You've been hours!

**I've been with this guy. **(I also send along a photo of Lorenzo that I took without him noticing.)

**OHMYGOD SO FREAKING JEALOUS!** is what she sends back.

**Haha.**

I slide my iGlass513 back into my pocket and resume my tour of the Penthouse. I'm given an ice-cold mango smoothie, which tasted amazing and was way better than actual plain water.

* * *

**Lorenzo Finnick Odair POV:**

* * *

"So Jessica, what do you actually plan on doing in these first few weeks before the Social Quell?" I ask.

She hesitates before answering me. "I actually don't know. I might just make a few more friends. Go to one or two of the Mini SQ parties. Something like that."

I nod, respecting her answer. I really want to show her the Meadow, I was down there this morning wandering about. There's this public meadow bit where most people go, but I went further and I went into the forest, full and lush of life and plants. I traveled at least half an hour before reaching this most amazing place. The trees randomly stopped in this huge circle and millions of flowers are all over the place. Weeds' flowers and real flowers. The sun was shining through the canopy and a few Mockingjay's flitted through the branches.

We've been talking for about an hour and already I've packed a picnic lunch for us to go the real Meadow. Filled with a fruit platter and a cheese 'n' dip. And best of all, two iced chocolates with whipped cream and a chocolate sauce and powder. Just like the ones we had on the train.

"Hey umm, Jess, would you like to go to the Meadow? It's a really nice place to be. I've got a lunch packed and everything." I ask her.

My hopes rise as I see her ponder the question.

"Sure, I'll go." she says with an excited look. Joy flickers within me and I can't seem to press it down.

It's been fifteen minutes and Jess has been complaining on far it is. I keep on telling her that it's nothing compared to what she ran. Jessica kept quiet about it. At first, she was relieved when she first saw the first Meadow but I told her it's not the one I'm looking for. It takes quicker than expected since I know where I'm going now and I know that even Jessica is excited to see it. She's stops breathing when she sees how beautiful it really is.

"Worth the walk?" I ask and her only reply is a nod.

We choose a fairly large tree trunk to rest against and I open up the basket, revealing the fruit platter and cheese dip and the two iced chocolates. All has kept cool using ice on the bottom. We dig in at the fruit slices first and I poke her, making Jess giggle. Personally, I think her laugh is really cute, especially when she gets self-conscious and blushes. We talk about how fun it's going to be and I know there's something special about Jessica and I know why. It's because she hasn't made any kind of flirty move at all. This doesn't happen, obviously there's something in her past, preventing her from wanting a relationship. Not that I want one or anything but I just know there's something about her.

We tell funny jokes and we get along really easily. I even make Jessica go into silent laughter, where she can't breathe and claps like a retarded seal and feels a six pack coming on because she's laughing so much.

Jessica and I loose track of time and we begin attacking the cheese dip. I take a cracker, pit a slice of cheddar cheese on and spread a fig and walnut jam on top. It tastes amazing. The iced chocolates have stayed cool and I appreciate the technology of the basket.

"So." I say, while sipping on the iced chocolate.

"So?" she replies in a mimicking tone. It makes me laugh.

Suddenly, Jessica feel tense all of a sudden and I know she wants to tell me something. My mind tells me it's something else, but gut instinct knows its something bad.

"Lorenzo. I've only known you for a few days but I feel like I've known you for years, and I trust you. So I going to tell you something that I rarely tell anyone. When I lied about my name on the train, you picked up on it very easily."

I nod, distinctly remembering the scene.

"My name has been feared and hated for many decades. Because my name is Jessica Snow."

My breath is caught in my throat. Snow. President Snow, the man who caused all of this to happen. He created the District Hunger Games and it lasted for seventy-five years. He forced the winners into sex slavery if they were good looking enough. My Father is the greatest example of this. President Snow is responsible for my Fathers death.

And I hate him for it.

"Hey." Jessica says soothingly her hand on my forearm. "Its okay. I hate him too. This is something I don't normally tell people, please don't tell anyone else" she begs.

I nod, my emotions caught in my throat.

Jessica breaks the awkward silence by slurping her iced chocolate. It makes the funniest noise and I burst out laughing. Jessica takes one look at me and begins laughing as well, aware we are crushing the flowers beneath us.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. I remember how this morning how I walked further than just this secret meadow. I remember that I walked a few more minutes and stumbled across a lake, blue and beautiful. The water was not too cold, but not warm.

"Hey Jessica?" I ask between breaths.

She stops laughing for a second. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever been swimming?" I ask.

"No, why?"

I smile and it shows the plan I have in mind. Her eyes widen in fear and Jessica screeches, getting up and she tries to run away from me. I laugh and begin to chase her. And I do quite easily, I scoop her up in my arms bridal style and I run to the small lake/ large pond I saw earlier this morning. Jessica squeals and tries to struggle out of my arms but it's futile and having no use.

I only have to run a few more meters before we reach the place.

I hold her in my arms.

"Look Jess, it's the pond."

"No, no, NO!" she screams while giggling. I hold her upside down and dip her hair in the water. I pull her out before completely dropping her into the water. I laugh before diving in the water myself. Opening my eyes underneath the clear water. I search for Jessica, it's not hard to find her and I spot her splashing above the water. Thank God she can keep her head above water.  
I make a mental note to tech her how to swim.  
Kicking my feet to reach the top of the water, I touch her leg making Jessica squirm. I break the surface of the water and I make Jessica climb onto my back while I swim to the shore.  
We laugh uncontrollably when we lie on the muddy ground.  
"I hate you." Jessica pouts while laughing.  
I can't help but laugh. "Oh really?" I say sarcastically. I move to tickle her sides and she emits a small yelp and wriggles away from me.

* * *

It's been hours and all we've been doing is making each other laugh. Jessica and I eventually got back to my apartment in the Penthouse. I gave her some of my clothes to wear while hers dry off in the drying machine. Yes, I have my own dryer in the Penthouse. I make her a meal of butterfly lamb wraps and she devours it gratefully. I beep comes from the dryer and I go check it. Yep, her clothes are dry. I give them to her and she goes to change back into them and after she does, she receives a text from Lily, asking her to come back to the apartment.  
"Lorenzo, I have to go now." Jessica says, with a small disappointment in her voice. I smile; apparently I do that a lot. I don't think that it's a bad thing.  
"Well, okay. Do you want me to walk you home? I mean, its getting dark and I'm sure you don't want to be alone in a District you've never been to alone while in the dark?" I ask.  
Jessica looks amused. "You know just how to agree with you don't you?"  
I shrug it off. "It comes naturally" I say.

And so I walk her home. And by the time we reach her apartment its quite dark. We talk, say goodbye and embrace. I notice that Jessica inhales deeply and blushes. Nice.

I begin walking home and I was thinking about how I haven't been used for sex in three days. Maybe hopefully it'll stop now, but I doubt it will because I was used for sex at least seven times a month and I hate it. Why can't I have a normal relationship with a girl without her being family or just wanting me for sex. That's why I like Jessica. Usually, any girl that sees me stops and stares for at least fifteen minutes and asks me for what they want much later. Jessica hasn't done any of that. I must have thought too soon because while I'm walking back to my apartment, a window opens and a girl pops out and her red hair blows in the wind.  
"Lorenzo? Come and make my wishes come true tonight!" she screeches into the night. I complain, why now?

"Sorry, I don't have time" I call back.

"Oh please, I'll give you one hundred Capitol Cash!" she begs.

One hundred. That's not so bad, but at home, I'm given 500 at minimum.

"One thousand." I firmly state.

"Five hundred?" she pleads out.

"Deal"

* * *

**Wow. Really big chapter. But i did owe you all a chapter so i decided to give you all one big one to make up for it. And for the first time we see point of views alternating. And also Lorenzo and Jessica gradually becoming friends which i have made them become to be quite quickly. Nice fluffy chapter for you all :D And yes, Lorenzo has already got a crush on Jessica at this point i know its pretty quick but put yourself in his position. Your being used for sex all your life and no girl wants a proper relationship just sex and the first time you meet Jessica who doesnt make any move on you at all, how could you not resist?**  
**Exactly. Thats what i thought. **

**In this story, Lorenzo looks like Sam Claflin and Jessica looks like Lucy Hale :D **

**I know that last chapter i said i would make Titus and Thalia arrive in District One but i think thats too soon now and i also said there would be a mini party. And plus i got carried away with Jessica and Lorenzo :/ **

**Yes i have changed my penname. It is now CJstoriesandobsessions ( CJ stories and obsessions) it was previously JoshuaEvans123 but i like this one better, agree?**

**Adios amigos **

**~Josh**


	6. The Mini Party

**Jessica Delphi Snow POV:**

* * *

Yesterday was the best day of my life. I spent a whole day with the hottest guy on Earth, all to myself.

We talked and chatted and we had a picnic. He's really sweet and he called be beautiful.

I don't want a relationship with anyone right now. Kadrian changed me, he used me and tried to force me into something I didn't want. I'm eighteen; I deserve to be treated right. I was thinking, when we were talking what if we began dating? But I had quickly shoved it aside because I am eighteen, and Lorenzo is twenty-five. So weird. He's seven years older than me, which means when he was eighteen, I was eleven. Ugh!

I'm carried away in my thoughts before I hear a call from Lily.

"JESS COME HERE!"

I so I do. I dress in something acceptable for indoors and clumsily walk down to wherever Lily is.

I see her in the kitchen, making pancakes and there's a boy in here. He's kind of cute and he looks smart. Lily turns to me with a beam on her face.

"Oh. My. God! Guess what Jessica!" she squeals.

I'm confused about what she's talking about. So I spill a confused expression on my face.

"You're going out with curlytops?" I ask, referring to the curly red haired boy.

She blushes. "Well, yes but that's not what I wanted to tell you. There's a mini party tonight. At Thommy's apartment. Only a select few are invited, Me, Thommy, You and your boyfriend!"

That's actually really exciting, the first mini party. But I frown. Lorenzo isn't my boyfriend; he's only a really good friend.

"Lily. Lorenzo isn't my boyfriend." I start.

"Oh, bitch please! You're gorgeous. He's hot. You spent all day with him yesterday, of course he's your boyfriend!" I notice that Curlytops, known as Thommy looks hurt.

"Lily. Lorenzo and I are not dating. And I do not have a crush on him. I'm not ready for a relationship right now!"

I walk over to Lily and pull her over to my bedroom.

"Lily. My last boyfriend tried to rape me. I do not want a relationship right now, okay? I whisper.

Lily looks shocked. "He tried to rape you?"

"Yes. So I kicked his balls until they were bleeding and I broke up with him. I never want to see him again. Ever. So, I am not going to get into another relationship anytime soon. OK?"  
Lily blinks and nods. We walk back to Thommy, but I prefer to call him CurlyTops.  
"Ok, so me, you, Thommy, and your friend can come. Theres about two hundred other people coming, most people will be outside. There will be music, dancing and drinks. So excited! Would you like to join us?" Lily rephrases.

I nod and I text Lorenzo, with the details for the mini party.

**Cool. I'll be there.** He texts back.

* * *

Thommy goes home, probably getting the house ready for tonight. Lily spends all day trying to pick out a nice dress. A tight, short black one. It's really slutty. It's cut to make her boobs look bigger, in fact they're almost popping out of the dress. I disapprove but Lily refuses to change it. "Jessica, this is what guys want. Get with the fashion!" she says.

I however choose something simple. Blue jeans that accentuate my waist, white flats and a red top. I do my hair up in a French braid. I touch up smeared makeup and a coat my nails in a clear, shiny polish. Nothing too fancy or simple. I take a look in a mirror and I look pretty decent, next to Lily, who looks like a slut right now, I look better.

It's already 6:30 and it's beginning to get dark, the sun setting over the horizon, colors of red, pink and yellow staining the sky. Lily and I decide to walk over to Thommys. It's a nice walk and plenty of people are already there, about fifty people right now. I shudder; knowing two hundred more will arrive. No one has brought out the drinks because no one is going crazy yet. I look over to my left and I see that Lily has ditched me and is already with Thommy, leaning on his muscled body.

I receive a text from Lorenzo.  
**I'm here at the party. Where are you?**  
I reply, my fingers flying over the touch screen. **I'm out the front. I can't see you.  
I'm right here.** He sends back.

Right here? Where's here?  
"BOO!" I hear behind my back, making my jump and squeal. I turn around and see Lorenzo standing there, an amused smile on his face. His hair is messy and he's wearing blue pants and a black cotton shirt. The shirt is tight against his body and I can clearly make out his muscles. I almost drool. How hot can this guy get?  
"Hey Lorenzo" I smile.  
"Oh hey there Jessica!" He laughs. "You look great today".

I blush at his compliment and I feel all shy inside.  
"Aw, thanks. You don't look bad yourself" I say back, making him laugh.  
"Thanks. So, you want to go dancing?" Lorenzo asks.  
"No, I can't dance. I really cant. I feel like an idiot when I do." I say, backing out.  
"Oh come on Jessie. If you're dancing and you feel like an idiot. You doing it right"  
I laugh at his words and he puts his arm around my waist.

"Jessica. Would you like to be my date tonight? As friends of course." Lorenzo asks.

I feel butterflies run through my stomach. This is more than I could ever hope for, be the date to the hottest guy in the world? Hell yes!

"Of course. As friends though." I agree to him.

I see Lorenzo smile and I laugh. We begin dancing and I feel like such an idiot, I can't dance. The music is great and everyone looks like that they are having such a great time. I see that Lily and Thommy are already passionately making out by the pool. Well that's going a bit fast.

A few guys are running through the house and diving into the pool from the balcony. They're brave. One guy dives in, bomb position, and it splashes all over Thommy and Lily making them soaked. I cant help but laugh.

* * *

**Lorenzo Finnick Odair POV:**

* * *

She said yes to be my date. I'm working my way into her heart, bit by bit. Jessica looks absolutely beautiful tonight and it takes a lot of will power not to go kiss the living hell out of her. While were dancing like idiots, I see a familiar figure in the crowd of two hundred people. I look over to see properly and I feel my excitement rising.

"Titus!" I yell out.  
"Lorenzo? Lorenzo!" He shouts back. He runs to me and I give him a hug, squeezing the oxygen out of him.

"Dude, its so great to see you?" I say.

"Same! How's it going? Got a girlfriend yet?" He asks me.

"Again no. But I think I might be getting one soon. She's really beautiful. See that girl in the red shirt and blue jeans?"

Titus nods. "That's her?"

"Yes that's her." I say.

"Dude, you are so lucky. She's so hot!" He says and I'm a little disgusted.

"Titus! You have a fiancé" I rage at him.

"Oh yeah.. awkward." He says quietly. But the music is so loud, I can barely hear him.

Titus and I join Jessica and I introduce Titus to her. They shake hands and we continue dancing.  
Someone brings out the drinks and Titus immediately takes a spirit, downing it one go. I refrain from them, no matter how tempting. I don't drink them because of Jessica, if she caught me drinking, what would she think of me? What if she found out about my secret sex life? What would she do?

* * *

I check my phone and I have at least six texts, from different girls asking me to join them in bed. I reply to all of them, saying I can't go because I'm at a party. I slide my phone back into my pocket and I see Jessica looking at me. She looks tired and I'm not surprised, it's almost midnight.

"Renzo! I have to go to the toilet, I'll be back" she says and she's gone into the apartment. Titus goes to jump into the pool, and he takes a beer with him. Typical Titus; always getting drunk. I laugh and suddenly a slender hand is placed against my chest. Another arm is wrapped against my legs and I'm pushed up against a wall.

I look up and I see that at least four women are pressed up against me, their arms, hands and legs trying to touch every inch of me. A hand climbs up the inside of my shirt, massaging my muscles. I do not like this one bit. I hate it.

"Hello sexy, having fun?" A seductive voice purrs. This girl is drunk, very.  
"Come on, play with us! We promise we'll be fun!" Another whispers in my ear. Its not long before I feel a pair of lips against mine. I'm desperate to get away from these drunk sluts. One of them I recognize, she wears a tight black dress and has long curled blonde hair. Lily, Jessica's friend.

I duck beneath one of the girls and push away from the wall but it's futile, I'm immediately pulled back and one of the girls rips my shirt off, literally. The black shirt lies on the ground in shreds.

"Come on sexy-licious, have fun with us!" the brunette cheers. Lily pours some alcohol down my throat and I have no choice but to swallow it. I can tell its got a higher alcohol content. I think it's been mixed with all of the spirits and wine and beer. Not good. The liquid pours down my chest and runs through my hair. Most of it enters my mouth and is swallowed.

The brunette smashes her lips against mine kissing me ferociously. I must get out of here, what if Jessica sees me? Lily puts her legs on mine and lies on my chest, kissing my abs. Oh God, please help me!

The pink-haired one sits on my shoulders, her legs either side of me. Her hands play with my alcohol-wet hair. I slide down onto the ground, my back resting on the wall. Someone help!

* * *

**Jessica Delphi POV:**

* * *

I flush the toilet and wash my hands. Now I have to find Lorenzo. He's probably drinking right now. Oh well, I knew this was going to happen. I walk down the carpeted stairs and walk out to the front. Lorenzo isn't here, so I go out to the back where the pool is. Lorenzo isn't here either but there's a man being bombarded by at least three women. One of them is Lily. It's probably Thommy and I shrug it off. I'm about to turn around and go look for Lorenzo when something catches my eye. Bronze hair.

Bronze hair, in the midst of the women surrounding the man. I take a closer look and I see Lorenzo's face between one of the women. His shirt lies ripped to pieces and I can tell he's drunk. There's at least seven bottles of beer around him. And Lily is there, kissing Lorenzo's chest. What a bitch.

"Lorenzo!?" I ask, shouting it at the same time. The women lazily climb off Lorenzo and there he sits. Looking like he is enjoying himself.

Tears form up in my eyes. I thought he wasn't this kind of guy. How dare he work his way into my trust. I even told him my real name! And this is how he repays me? A tear slides down my cheek while Lorenzo and I make eye contact. Lorenzo looks horrified. I turn around, tears falling down my face as I run home. The music is pushed up louder and more drinks are being handed out. I can hear Lorenzo shouting my name, calling out for me.

"Wait Jessica! Wait! Let me explain!" he shouts into the midnight air.

I stop and turn around and scream at him. "NO LORENZO! THERES NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream.

Lorenzo looks frustrated and angry. "Jessica, let me explain!"

"NO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! BUT YOURE JUST THE SAME AS EVERY OTHER GUY" I'm referring to Kadrian but he doesn't know about him.

Lorenzo holds me by the arms and I can smell alcohol on his muscled chest and arms. And he's been drinking as well! Figures.

"Jessica. Let me explain. This isn't my fault!" He cries. Literally, I can see tears forming in his eyes.

I just stand still, his hands holding me in place. The music is faint and only a few lights are outlining the shadows. I can see my apartment from here. Hedges surround us, hiding Lorenzo and I from society.

"Jessica. I was planning to tell you in a few days time. But I have to tell you now."

"OK.' I nod, another tear falls down my cheek.

"My name is Odair. I am son of Finnick Odair and I look exactly like him. My Father was used for sex by the Capitol when he was alive. He hated it and wished he didn't have to. He had one true love and that was my mother. She knew why he did it and stayed with him, despite the hardships she faced. If my Father, Finnick didn't do what he had to do, his family would be killed. He was a whore, a prostitute. But he had to be, he did it to protect the people he loved. And that was my mother, Annie. "

"Go on." I say.

"I am his son, and I look exactly like him. When I turned sixteen, it began happening. I was being used for the first time. I didn't enjoy it, I hated it. I still hate it. I had to do it, not to protect my family but for money. I work at a job; but fishing isn't enough. My mother can't afford a job, she is still mentally ill. I did it to keep my mother alive, so we could have food on our table. I am paid a lot of money. And I hate it, I wish I didn't have to do it. Now, that I don't have to do it, I am forced to. You saw what happened and it wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was. You looked like you were enjoying yourself." I stubbornly say.

"As soon as you left, four women pushed me to a wall and began trying to get me to have sex with them. But I don't want it. I never wanted it, I would have rather stayed with you. And you alone, I tried to get away, but they were drunk and I couldn't get away. They made me drink alcohol and right now, I can feel the chemical entering my bloodstream."

I stay quiet. This is not what I expected.

"I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to find out this way." Lorenzo apologizes.

His apology sounds genuine. "It's okay. I forgive you, but I can't stay here any longer."

Lorenzo relaxes and his hands drop from my arms. "Ok, goodnight Jessica. I really am, sorry."

I turn around and begin walking home to my apartment. But I turn back around and face Lorenzo again, who looks defeated.

"Lorenzo?" I whisper.

He looks up. His face hopeful. Tears streak his face.

I walk right up to him and stand up onto my toes and I kiss his right cheek. "Goddnight".

I turn around without looking back and I walk away to my apartment, knowing fully that I just kissed Lorenzo.

* * *

**Lorenzo Finnick Odair POV:**

* * *

I had walked back to the party in disbelief that Jessica had kissed me. The women that had abused me are passed out on the ground.

Good. Serves them right.

The rest of the night I barely remember. I drink more and the night turns into a world of music, alcohol and dancing. The last thing I remember is me diving into the pool.

* * *

**Intense chapter. The first mini party and Jessica find out about Lorenzo's secret life. I had a lot of fun writing this but i've never been to a party where there is alcohol ( I'm 15 anyway ) so i ****I'm sorry if it didn't sound believable.  
**

**And their first 'kiss' It felt right to put that at the end of the chapter, does anyone else agree? Their first real kiss will be at least two chapters away. **

**Does anyone have anything they would like me to put into the story? It would be great if you have any idea. I have the basic plot but it's not really detailed. **

**~CJ**


	7. A Game of Love, Icecream and Heartache

**Jessica Delphi Snow POV:**

* * *

It's been two days. Two days since that ridiculous party. Two days since I moved out of Lily's apartment. Two days since I found myself a new one. Two days since Lorenzo spilled his secret to me, and, two days since I had kissed Lorenzo.

I haven't had any word of Lorenzo since the party, he's probably getting over his hangover. I forgive him though, Lily had forced him to drink extra concentrated alcohol. I haven't spoken to Lily since, I trusted her and she betrayed me. How dare she try to do to Lorenzo what Kadrian had done to me. I told her of my secret and she didn't care.

I still don't know why I kissed Lorenzo, I'm not looking for a relationship at all. I was probably a little out of mind when I kissed him. He'll be wanting an explanation of course, how could any guy not want one?

I know he most likely has a crush on me. I caught him staring at me a few times during the party and when we were at the meadow. I guess I'll have to explain to him that I don't want a relationship.

I sigh, I'm giving up a future with the hottest guy I've ever seen. But I've learnt, extremely hot guys generally are not the ones who are perfect for you. I've stayed clear of the really hot ones and chosen the second grade ones, like Kadrian. Let's admit it, he wasn't really that hot, and the green streak in his hair? Ew! I want a normal guy like Lorenzo. But he isn't that normal, he's famous!

I pace around my room, eating a chocolate chip cookie. I've also ordered an iced-chocolate. I've been addicted to those things ever since Lorenzo introduced them to me. I swear, me and the iced chocolates should get married. It's the most amazing thing I've ever eaten, I don't know why I haven't had them before.

My phone vibrates and I pull it out from my breast pocket. I have text, and it's from Lorenzo.

**Hey :)**

**Hi Lorenzo. Finished with the hangover?**

**Its fine now. Those brats will pay for forcing me to drink.**

**Ok, that's good. I've moved out of Lilys apartment. I don't like her anymore.**

**Wow. I didn't think you'd do that!**

**Yes well, she did try to have sex with you**

**Yeah and look how that turned out**

**Exactly.**

**Hey you wanna come over to my apartment? I'm so bored and there's to do**

**Sure, something to entertain me :D**

**I'll pick you up. I hired a car today for the entire time I'm staying here:)**

**Ok, I'll be ready in 5**

* * *

I decide to wear maroon short shorts, a light blue shirt with cobalt blue writing and my navy blue flat shoes. I wash my hair and put it into a simple low ponytail. I apply a bit of makeup on to, just a few highlights here and there. Nice and simple, nothing fancy for a day out.

Lorenzo comes in his car, which is a shiny dark blue car. I like it and it takes only five minutes to get to Lorenzo's apartment. We arrive in the Penthouse and once again I gasp at how rich the place is.

I decide to sit on the balcony today, Lorenzo joins me with two iced-chocolates.

I laugh. "Really? Is this the only food we're going to eat every time we meet?" I ask.

Lorenzo looks hurt. "I can change it if you like"

"No, it's fine. I've been addicted to those things ever since you introduced them to me. Lorenzo smiles and brings one to me, placing the glass right into my hand.

Lorenzo relaxes back into tue chair next to me and places his iced chocolate on the table between us. I watch the clouds and imagine what they look like. I also admire the amazing view of the forest Lorenzo has.

The blue sky is covered by the clouds and I imagine their shapes.

"Is it just me, or does the cloud look like a turtle?" I ask him, pointing to a particular cloud.

Lorenzo agrees with me. He points out to one as well.

"That cloud looks like a... cloud?

For some reason this makes me laugh out loud. Lorenzo laughs and I blush.

"Hey look! That one looks like a fish!" I say, pointing to the cloud nearest the turtle cloud.

For the next half hour, we watch the clouds pointing out which one looks like an object. The best one was a dolphin. We finish our iced chocolates halfway through the cloud gazing.

"So, Jessica. About the party, when I told you my secret life. You kissed me afterwards. What was that for?" Lorenzo asks, while watching an apple shaped cloud transform into a tree shaped one.

I blush, remembering the exact details of the kiss.

"I don't know why I kissed you. I just, I don't know." I say, guilt running through my guts.

Lorenzo looks defeated. I guess he has been expecting some kind of 'I love you and I want you' kind of answer.

"Oh.." he says, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Lorenzo, look. I was in a different mood from the party. It doesn't mean anything. I kissed you because you were being honest, that seems the most legitimate answer why." I rush, desperate for something to say.

By now, he really looks cut.

"Jess, I thought you-" Lorenzo begins.

"You thought I loved you, I know."

Tears are springing in his eyes at this point and I feel terrible. I decide to tell him my incident with Kadrian.

"Lorenzo. There has been something I have been keeping from you, and it's time you knew." I tell him.

He looks up, eyes hopeful.

"Before I left for District One, I had a boyfriend. His name was Kadrian. We had only been together for a year and I loved him more than anything. He treated me right, and he made me feel special. But that has changed. Two nights before I hopped onto that train, Kadrian, some friends and I were having a sleepover. We were watching one of the District Hunger Games, the 50th one. Haymitch's one."

Lorenzo looks up. "I didn't know you watched those?" he says.

"I don't anymore. I understand that the Hunger Games is vile and cruel. It's not right. This year is the Quarter Quell. The Fourth Quarter Quell. The 100th Hunger Games. And I have a feeling I am going to be reaped. I'm eighteen and I am Snows granddaughter, it gives me every more chance to be selected."

Lorenzo suddenly looks fearful.

"As I was saying. We were having this sleepover and after the movie was over, we went to sleep. I decided to sleep next to Kadrian. Not to have sex, just to sleep. I'm not ready for it. We began kissing and before I knew it, we were hurdling towards sex. I decided no, that I didn't want it. So I told him no. But he wouldn't respect my decision, he went on with the kissing and the sex. I escaped his clutches and he ordered that I have sex with him. Again I told him no, this time much more firmly. He got angry and he slapped me, hard. So I retaliated and I kicked his testicles harder than the slap. In fact, I remember a blood stain on his pants afterwards."

Lorenzo makes a sort of noise and I know he's imagining the immense pain that Kadrian felt.

" I woke up Thalia and she drove me home. It was another two days before I met you on the train. I've only known you a week. I'm sorry Lorenzo but I'm not ready for a relationship so soon. I'm sorry."

Lorenzo is crying by now. The tears are falling down his face and I feel horrible.

"I, I have to go." I stutter. "Thank you, by the way, for the iced chocolate. I loved it."

And I'm gone. I collect my handbag and I go, walking past the Social Quell Building, also known as the SQB.

* * *

**Lorenzo Finnick Odair POV:**

* * *

I can't believe I just got friend-zoned. Bad. I understand completely why she doesn't want a relationship right now. I'm such a loser for crying, guys don't cry. No girl has ever turned me down, I'm new to this feeling and I don't know how to cope. So I get a bucket of mango-butter ice-cream and eat it all to myself, my tears drop down, adding a touch of salt to my second bite.

The two litre ice-cream tub is finished within minutes. I have a shower, removing my tear stained cheeks. I decide to go visit Titus in his apartment, I could use some comfort of my best friends right now. I go to his apartment by walking, I don't want to use my car right now, it has memories of Jessica in it.

Titus's apartment is nice. It's not like mine but not poor either. I knock on the door and I request which room Titus Hawthorne is in. The concierges tell me he is in room number 251. I go to the elevator and select Level 2.

I find corridor five and soon I find room number 251. I knock on the cream door and it opens, revealing the man I wanted to see. Titus.

"Dude! You look crushed! What happened? Come in, come come." Titus welcomes me.

I walk in and the first thing I do is look around the place. It's nice, and I wouldn't mind living in here. But I prefer my Penthouse, it's so much better. Like, a lot.

I sit down on the leather black couch and Titus joins me, giving me some ice cream.

"No, no more ice cream. I've had enough. Give me hot chocolate." I decline.

Titus walks away and orders a hot chocolate.

"Renzo. Tell me what happened." Titus commands me.

"Ok. So after the party two nights ago. Jessica kissed me, right on my cheek. Today, she was at my house and I asked why she kissed me. She friend-zoned me bad. No other woman has turned me down before and I don't know what to do."

I say, spilling out everything.

Titus looks amused. "Ok, this is your first turn down. You and Jessica will be awkward next time your with each other but keep on seeing her, talk to her. It'll get better soon."

I laugh, how could I have been so stupid? It's not that bad. She only told me she didn't want a relationship, any time soon. I only have to wait until she feels better and then, I pop the question.

"Thanks Titus. This really helped, how could I live without you?"

Titus laughs. "You wouldn't be able to."

After our small discussion, Titus and I play a game of pool for the next two hours. Titus ends up wining, four times while I win twice. I have still yet to master the game.

* * *

**Thalia Karen Galloway POV:**

* * *

Its been a week since Jessica left for the Social Quell. The actual party doesn't start for another two weeks. I've heard very little from Jessica and I worry about her, but I shouldn't; she's probably having the time of her life there. Jessica sent me a picture of the guy she met on the train. I can't believe she saw him! Let alone talked with him the entire day. I've never been so jealous in my life.

After I dropped Jessica home from the sleepover, I went to check on Kadrian. Something has defenitely snapped inside of him because he was muttering obscenities under his breath. Words like, "That little bitch! I'm never going to have kids, she will pay. Someday she will be mine and she will love me. I will torture her like she did to me and I will watch her suffer! That stupid little slut, she will pay for what she has done to me!"

I left his house after that. I didn't need to hear anymore of his hurtful words.

Vamos and I broke up a few days ago, he said that we were better as friends. Whatever, it's not like I felt anything for him anyways.

Now that Kadrian, Vamos and Jessica have left me, I'm pretty much alone. Jessica was my only girlfriend and now she's gone to District One.

Yesterday I asked the Social Quell Organizer if I could go, and I was signed up instantly. So I have been packing since then. I need to talk to Jessica in person, so I've decided to go as soon when I am ready. I left my house a couple of hours ago and now, I'm walking the Silver Station. It's been a nice walk and I've just been thinking to myself, about random things.

I send a text to Jessica.

Can you pick me up at the train station in a few hours? I'll text you when in District One. I'm coming for the SQ

I slide my phone back into my pocket and I hurry quickly to the Silver Station, my ticket is in a few minutes and the sun is warming up quickly.

Soon the Station is in view and I buy myself a ticket; almost instantly, the train arrives. I collect my bags and walk into the train.

"Good luck Thalia." I think to myself as I take my first step inside the train.

* * *

**Sort of an emotional chapter this one. Lorenzo gets friend zoned and i know it looks like theyre not going to not get together but i promise you all, just wait :D it'll be soon ok? hang in there lol**

**Big week this week. The american presidential election, i dont really pay attention to it but it's been big this year. Congrats to Obama although i wanted Romney to win :( oh well... its not like i make a difference, im australian anyway.**

**Lorenzo's car looks like the 2007 Dodge Truck btw, if anyone wants to know. Anyone have any ideas for what to do before and after the Social Quell? Really, all i have is ides of jessica and lorenzo going out to the meadow. could use a bit of help**

**~CJ or Josh, whichever one you like better**


	8. A Daring First Kiss

**WARNING: There is mild swearing in this chapter for those you mind. But only in Kadrian's POV**

**Kadrian Rankine POV:**

* * *

I've had my bags packed. I've been watching her every move. Thalia that is, Jessica left a week ago and Thalia has been packing for the Social Quell. I signed up just after Thalia did, it's important that I stalk her so I can get to Jessica. I love Jessica, but not in a puppy love way anymore. More like I want to do her so hard kind of way. Jessica, she gets me so turned on.

I've been walking quite a while now, stalking Thalia. She's gotten onto the train at the Silver Station and so; I steal a ticket and board it myself. I'm lucky enough to get the room right next to Thalia. I watch her enter her room and just before I see her close the door, I get a glimpse of her large breasts. I feel a shudder run through my body as I see them. Girls make me feel so alive.

After the door locks, I enter my room and dump my stuff on the floor. It's going to be a long while before we enter District One.

Damn I love Jessica. She's so freaking sexy.

* * *

**Jessica Delphi POV:**

* * *

I'm sitting in my new apartment and Thalia texted me yesterday about her coming to D1. Finally, someone to talk to! The room is better than what I had with the girl who helped me. I don't even remember her name now; all I know is that she tried to do my friend Lorenzo. Something I am not happy about.

My iGlass513 vibrates and it's a reminder to collect Thalia. I dress in a simple outfit with my hair slightly curled and walk to the Diamond Station.

Its a nice walk and I see multiple houses dressed up for a Mini Party, I've been invited to two more but I'm not going, Thalia and I need a girls night out.

As I pass Lorenzo's apartment there's something strange. His shutters are drawn closed and the lights are off. I hear a scream and then glass being smashed. The smell of alcohol lingers on his car. I hope he's all right. What am I thinking? I just friend-zoned him, he's miserable.

The Diamond Station zooms into view and the train immediately zooms into the station. Ha, right on time.

Thalia is first to emerge from the train, her begs bulging from the clothes she's packed. Her blonde hair is waving in the soft breeze and her outfit, kind of slutty. Oh well, that's Thalia always trying to get into a guys pant.

We scream and run into each other's arms. We ramble on in words that must sound like a whole different language.

"How's it been Jessica? Any parties? How's the boyfriend? What's the fashion I need? What's happening? When's the next Mini Party? Is there alcohol? Coffee? No, not coffee, I've had too much of it today already." she says that sound line gibberish.

"Woah! Calm down Thalia! One question at a time!" I laugh.

"Vamos and I broke up." she blurts out. My insides turn and I wonder what happened.

"What! What happened! Tell me now!" I almost beg.

"He decided we were better as friends. I really don't care, he was acting more controlling ever since the sleepover anyway." Thalia says, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. But I know better, whenever something likes this happens Thalia says she feels fine when she actually feels horrible. I've learnt this the hard way.

"Aw Thalia! I hope you okay!" I say, reaching for a hug. Her tears feel warm as they fall onto my neck.

"Now, let's go to my apartment and do some girl things." I say, wiping her tears away and holding her hand.

Thalia and I walk away from the Diamond Station but just before I do, I see Kadrian.

Staring.

Watching.

Haunting.

Needing.

I blink once and he's gone. I think I'm going crazy, I've seen him twice today. Maybe I'm paranoid. Yeah, paranoid.

Thalia and I turn around and we begin walking to my apartment.

"Jessica. Tell me everything what's happened so far. Spill." she says in a demanding tone.

I take a deep breath and begin to talk.

"Well. It all began when I met Lorenzo Finnick Odair."

* * *

**Lorenzo Finnick Odair POV:**

* * *

It started yesterday. After I left Titus' apartment I ordered a bunch of alcohol. The strongest of the strong. I woke up with a massive headache and a dry mouth. I've got something like twenty bottles of spirits left. I plan to drink it all.

Jessica walked by my apartment today. She looked at me, but I don't think she saw me, but she heard me. I threw an empty bottle at the fireplace, it exploded and one of the shards was embedded in the palm of my right hand. Before I knew it, my vision went black and I passed out.

I woke to a bright light and a clean room. My alcohol was missing and I began to worry. Who had cleaned up? Who unlocked my door?

"Lorenzo. Wake up. It's me Titus."

His voice is muffled and sounds funny but it's definitely him. I get up from my couch; the first thing I notice is that my hand is clean and bandaged. The lights flash on and I see that the room is clean.

"Lorenzo. It's just a friend-zone. Not a break up, you're taking this way too seriously. Loosen up, have some fun. Life isn't always about girls you know." He tells me.

Yeah right, she's the girl I've always dreamt of and she's friend-zoned me. Sure, maybe I'm overreacting but I don't know what else to do.

"But what should I do?" I complain to Titus.

"You talk to her. That's what you do. Do you know of something she does every morning?" Titus asks me, more concerned than usual.

"She goes for a run every morning at seven o'clock. That much I know. What about it?" I reply, scratching my head.

"Go for a run the day after your hangover is gone. Talk to her, rebuild the friendship. Its easy, that's what I did with my fiancé." Titus says to me.

I nod and he fixes my hand, appoint a new bandage to the wound. Damn that shard of glass.

After that, we return order to my apartment, pushing the furniture back into place and putting cutlery and plates back into it's own special place in the kitchen. Once it's complete and back in order, Titus asks what I want to do. I tell him I want to swim.

"There's no real beach here but there is a copy of it. Real waves and sand and saltwater. They based it off the beach near Finnick's Rocks. I've been there before a few months ago and it rocks, it's almost exactly like the real thing. You want to go?"

"I would love to."

I dress in a pair of shorts with a water design on them and I just go shirtless. Girls stare at me as Titus and I walk past, I find it annoying. As we walk there, I can smell and taste the familiar scent of salt on the air. It's calming and it settles my nerves down.

* * *

**Jessica Delphi Snow POV:**

* * *

"And then I went to his house and we had a nice chat. It was enjoyable until he brought up the kiss. Then I friend-zoned him and turned away back here."

I leave Thalia speechless, her mouth is hanging open and she looks like she is about to freak out.

"You are an idiot. You just got rid of any chance of being the girlfriend of the hottest guy on earth." she says with a look that tells me I'm the worlds biggest idiot.

"So what do I do Thalia? I want to be friends with him again, but it will be awkward now!" I complain at her.

Thalia re-positions herself on my bed, adjusting her legs to allow blood circulation. "Where's your phone? I'm sending a text to him." she suddenly says.

I reach for my phone but I'm too late, Thalia beats me too it. She reads her text aloud while she types.

**Hey Renzo :) it's Thalia, Jessica's best friend. We're having a small party at her apartment in a few hours, from 6 to whenever we fall asleep. No alcohol, just friends fun and games. Bring any friends if you like, it'll be less awkward. Be there or else.**

Send.

"Thalia! I'm not ready to see him again! I don't even love him, I only like-" I yell at her suddenly, my hand covering my mouth before I realize what I'm about to say.

Thalia smiles widely, showing her whole mouth in a D formation. Se points her finger at me, screaming: HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!

"Oh shut up Thalia. I don't like him." I'm cut off as Thalia gives me a "yeah right" look. "Ok, fine. Maybe I don't. Maybe I do, I just don't want another relationship that will end up with me having to break up with them because all they want is this." I say, referring to my body.

Thalia takes a sip of water from her bottle. She inhales deeply then sighs.

"Look Jessica. I know quite a bit about boys. I may not have had as many boyfriends as you, but I... have studied them for lack of a better word. There are three types of men. One, the ones who are too scared to talk to you. Two, the ones that only want to have sex or kill you. Three, the ones that will care for you and respect your wishes. Lorenzo is one and three. Right now that you've hurt him, he's one. When you remove the awkwardness he'll be three again. That's why I've arranged the hang-out tonight."

I simply nod, my words caught in my throat. So maybe Lorenzo really does care for me, but I can't be for sure. He has sex with a lot of women but he 'acts' like he doesn't enjoy it, yeah right. But it might be true. Who cares though? I can't take any chances.

Suddenly Thalia has a brilliant idea and tells me to get dressed so I do in a pair of maroon jeans and a loose flowing light blue shirt. Navy blue shoes with matching colored writing on the shirt. I don't even have time to re-consider my outfit when Thalia pulls me out of the bathroom with a wad of Capitol Cash in her hands. I think we might be going shopping.

The next four hours are a blur to me. Thalia and I try on at least a billion outfits and bought half of them. We ate so much food that I think I might throw up of I have anymore food, Thalia offered me a special drink that would make me throw up but throwing up is the last thing I want to do.

My favourite dress that I buy is a nice black one with a little bow between by breasts, there hidden beneath the dress but you can see some cleavage. The last thing I want to look like at the Social Quell is a prostitute or a girl with no boobs. The dress gathers at my waist and falls down in a glossy black waterfall. It finishes at my thighs. Thalia decides I would look super sexy with bright red lipstick and curled hair. It sounds lesbian but I know she is referring to Lorenzo, for at least the trillionth time.

We pack multiple casual day outfits and five dancing dresses and one "prom dress". Prom isn't even done in the Capitol, it was only done back in Old times when girls were near anorexic and boys were so muscular that they couldn't touch their shoulders. Girls would dress as prostitutes most of the time and used so much makeup that you could write 'Hello' in their cheek and it would stay there for the entire day. I mean yeah sure the Capitol uses a lot of make up but we only use as much as needed.

Guys would dress up like they were doing drugs and society was messed up.

It's not a surprise that the world fell and World War Three was brought out, then came the natural disasters that destroyed the rest of land besides North America. After that the survivors left for North America and fought for land, bringing the population down by half and then finally, from the Temporary Government, Panem was born! Yay go people!

I'm so focused in my thoughts that I barely register what Thalia is saying to me.

"Holy crap Jess! There's only an hour until they arrive! Let's go!" Thalia suddenly screeches and pulls me towards the entrance slash exit.

It's surprising how fast you can run when you are desperate to get home. Even more surprising to get every room clean in fifteen minutes. In less than no time at all, the windows are shining and the sun is setting in the window, giving an orange glow to the place. I only have time to fix my hair and makeup before there's a knock on the door. I'm reapplying my mascara when Thalia opens the door for me while I'm still in the bathroom. Oh God. Lorenzo's here. I freak out and I change into another outfit, checking in the mirror I decide to undo another button, revealing my breasts just that little bit more. Feeling comfortable with my appearance, I walk out of the bathroom and greet Lorenzo. I smile shyly, I'm so nervous.

* * *

**Lorenzo Finnick Odair POV:**

* * *

She's wearing a blue-checkered shirt and khaki short shorts. Her shoes are navy blue and a lot of her shirt buttons are undone. The Top four in fact, granted they are close together and I can just see the beginning of her breasts. Jessica's hair is curled and spills over her shoulders. Her lips are a bright red.

Her friend Thalia, breaks the tension in the air as both Jessica and I are checking each other out. I notice she hovers her eyes at my biceps.

"So. Food anyone?" she asks, nervousness definite in her voice.

Titus, next to me walks forward and agrees for food. Jessica and I simply speak quietly and walk to the table with four seats set up.

I sit next to Jessica as we sit down.

Thalia again breaks the awkward silence.

"What does everyone want? Pizza? I like the sound of pizza right now."

My brain tells me to be all excited but it's still awkward between us.

"I'll order it." Thalia once again says and she leaves to dial the Peetsa Bois.

Once Thalia is back, she announces that she ordered one Hawaiian, one Cheese, one BBQ Chicken and one Capitol. It was originally called Supreme but because the Capitol is supreme they changed the name.

"Meanwhile, let's play a game of Truth and Dare. Bottle style." Thalia says.

"I love the game!" I suddenly say. Everyone looks at me weird. "I mean it's a fun game but it's for little kids! Teenagers!" I correct.

"Some of us are in our teens." Jessica blurts out.

"Yes but you're eighteen and I'm twenty-five." I exclaim to everyone. Thalia gasps at my age, I guess she didn't expect me to be this old.

Thalia pulls out a dark black bottle with a fat end and the skinny end for your mouth to go on.

"Well. Let's play."

Thalia places the bottle in the middle of the table and spins it. Once, twice, four times she spins it. We all watch in anticipation on who it's going to land on. I laugh when it lands on Thalia and the fat end at myself.

Awesome. I get to give her a dare.

Thalia shrinks back in fear as I smile like an idiot.

"Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Dare! Duh! Why would anyone pick truth?" She shrieks immediately.

"I dare you to act like a retard until I say you can stop." I say triumphantly, folding my arms over my chest.

"But-" Thalia begs.

"Shutup retard." I say, cutting her off and she pulls a strange face and moves oddly. Such a good actor!

Thalia amuses us all as she tries to speak. It comes out as 'Oo eyes argh itses' which only makes us laugh harder.

It's my turn to spin the bottle and I do and it lands at Titus.

He frowns immediately. "Truth." He says while beginning to grin.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask him because I really don't know.

Titus gives us a pained look as if to ask us if he really has to answer.

I nod at him. "No" I hear him mumble and I burst out laughing before congratulating him.

"Hey, look at yourself! You're not one either!" Titus yells out and immediately I stop smiling and talking and look to the floor.

Ouch. His words sting and it hurts. He knows I hate what I do to make sure my mother has enough money to survive on her own.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Titus begins to frantically take back his comment but I get up and leave the table towards the kitchen before anyone can see the tears in my eyes.

The cream coloured apartment blurs in front of me but I manage to find the bathroom before the tears begin flowing.

I sit down on the white tiles and put my head in my hands as I silently leak from my face.

I'm not sure how much time has passed but I think it might have been fifteen minutes when a pair of arms is around my broad shoulders, it doesn't feel like Titus's arms. His are big and very muscular, these are thin and comforting.

"Hey, you okay?" I hear her ask me in a concerned tone.

It's Jessica, come to rebuild our relationship.

"I'm fine." I sniffle, wiping the wetness from my eyes and cheeks and blowing my nose.

"No you're not. You've been in here for twenty minutes all by yourself." Jessica says, pointing out my lie.

"It's just. Titus knows why I'm a, a, a, whore if you will and he just slaps me across the face." I say, wiping my nose on the tissues.

"Why are you one anyway? If you don't like it why do you do it?" Jessica asks curiously.

"Because of my mother. She's mentally ill and she can't get a job in case she has a mental breakdown at work. So I fish, but fishing doesn't cover enough money to support both her and me. Barely for one. So, I looked at my body and wondered how much money I could be worth. Turns out quite a lot since my average night is five hundred CapitolCash. It became a way of survival and I do it out of love for my mother Annie. She deserves to live, especially after what he went through. My father was killed during the rebellion when I was a tiny splodge inside her." I say, everything tumbling out now. All my secrets spilling to her.

"Oh Lorenzo. It will be okay. I know it will. Why don't you wash your face and continue the game?" Jessica says to me in a motherly tone.

The feeling of her beside me disappears but she is back with a wet cloth soon after.

* * *

**Jessica Delphi Snow POV:**

* * *

I wipe his red face with the cloth, removing the tearstains from his cheeks. I don't know what to say to him so I do what a mother would do and I think it comforts me. And I can tell by the way he snuggled up to me when I sit on his lap wiping away the tears. While I'm cleaning his face I can only think of how I've hurt him and how he's done nothing but care for me. I wipe the last of the tear-streaked cheeks and chuck the cloth into the bathroom sink.

"Now, come on. Let's go continue the game." I say to him but Lorenzo shakes his head so I kiss his cheek and he looks up, his face hopeful but I have a doubtful look on my face and his hopeful smile disappears.

"Come on. Let's go." I say again and this time he does. I get off his lap as he does.

As we walk into the room, Thalia is balancing a spoon on her nose and Titus has no shirt on. I guess the dares got pretty intense. We sit down together.

Titus spins the bottle and it lands on me. Oh no.

"Jessica. I dare you to kiss Renzo as passionately as possible. And if you don't, then I'm doing the same dare on you but to be frank I don't really want to because I have a fiancé." Titus exclaims, a triumphant look upon his face.

Every fiber in my being goes against this.

"WHAT? But, I, me, Lorenzo. We aren't-" I begin to beg but Thalia cuts me off. "Kiss him." she says very controlling.

I look at Lorenzo, exasperated. Have they any idea what this will spark? Titus begins a countdown from five, I see him preparing to kiss me.

Screw it. I fling myself at Lorenzo and place my lips on his and I finally know how much I've wanted this. I like him, not love because only known him for a few days. I'm in like with Lorenzo.

It's Renzo who kisses first, and at first they are quick pecks on my lips but soon I join in, our lips never parting away from each other. Slowly, I work myself to sit on Lorenzo, I wrap my arms around his neck and I smile underneath our kiss. Lorenzo inhales through his nose, smelling me through our passionate kiss. His large hands cup around my face and I push him downwards on the chair to get a better feel of him. Soon enough, Lorenzo and I are passionately snogging on the ground. I can hear Titus and Thalias whoops of joy and if I'm correct I can hear a high-five in the distance and the spin of the bottle as they go for another round. Good.

It's Lorenzo who pulls away first and I finally open my eyes to see his face. There are red marks from my lipstick on his face. I frown when I realize we've stopped kissing so I lean forward for another round and I whisper in his ear as I gently kiss it and I hear his moans of pleasure.

"No. Don't stop. I need this." I whisper into his ear.

Soon after that I feel his soft warm lips land on my neck and a sucking sensation begins. I shudder with joy.

"Umm. Guys? Are you two all right there?" I hear Titus gently call out.

We stop making out on the floor.

"Woah." Lorenzo sighs, while lengthening the word. He looks at me with a hungry look saying that he wants more of me and I return the look.

"You can stop now if you want." Thalia tells us and I frown, which makes Thalia scream in delight.

"AHH! I KNEW IT! WOO!"

Everyone looks at her weirdly.

The rest of the night I barely join in, all I focus on is my hand entangled with Lorenzo's under the table. The pizza is delicious and we make the next spin to be the last.

It's my turn to spin it, given that Thalia had the last dare.

It lands on Lorenzo and Thalia pipes up, a dare already planted in her mind.

"Given that you two are whatever you are. I dare you to spend the night together. In the same bed. After that you can sleep in your own rooms... or not."

"Challenge accepted." I tell Thalia before Lorenzo could even make a decision.

The night ends. I pack a bunch of clothes and go home with Lorenzo, we decided I would sleep at his house. Time goes quickly as he drives home to his Penthouse.

We laugh and giggle as we chase each other up the stairs and finally, we enter the Penthouse. I don't even bother to take a look around the place as Lorenzo follows me into his bedroom.

The last thing I remember is his lips crashing on top of mine as we hit the bed together, his hands pulling me closer to him while mine trace his muscular build.

* * *

**Kadrian Renkine POV:**

* * *

I watch them chase each other upstairs and into his bedroom, and again I see them making out before I can't see into their windows again. The little bitch so does not love him. She's only crazy from tonight's hang out. I've been watching them from the windows in Thalia's apartment. I could her their voices and I know she's sleeping with him tonight. What a slut. Sleeping with that prostitute, how could she?

The lights dim and I can't see into the windows any further. I turn away and walk back to my small apartment. Her father will know about this, he ordered me to watch over her during her entire stay. I text Lukias as I walk back.

**Me: Lukias. Your daughter has been sucking face with the Odair Child. More details soon when I find more places to spy.**

**Boss: Terrible news this is. Continue watching her, I am currently sending out fifty more men to watch her move so you can take breaks. Await further instructions.**

Unlocking the door to my apartment, I fantasize about Jessica and I being a couple once again, and this time she will do exactly what I say.

* * *

**Ive finally updated my tributes! Gosh its been a long time. So Lorenzo and Jessica shared their first kiss but only because it was a dare. I know i said that Jessica has been wanting this for a while but lets admit it, Thalia has been talking it into her quite a bit. When Lorenzo and Jessica awake, Jessica will deny that she felt anything last night but dont worry, i will have a very fluffy chapter coming up soon!**

**I'm going away on holidays this thursday so i wont be able to update but i will be writing (woo!) i probably will have very limited wi-fi but even then i cant update via my iPod :( I'll be back around the new year and i'll post the new chapter on New Years Day so be excited :D**

**Our first chapter with Kadrian Renkine today :D as you can see, he's turning into something evil, which is exactly as i intend for future in the trilogy.**

**Oh yeah, i need to explain. For what ive planned for Life Of The Party, it will be needed to be spilt into two stories. The sequel will be called Walk Away ad trust me, everything goes wrong for them. The ending story will be something again concerning Kadrian and the setting is eighteen years after Walk Away. Be excited :D**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year ~CJ**


	9. Together At Last

**Previously: Thalia and Titus invited Jessica and Lorenzo over for a truth but mostly dare night. They dared them to kiss and fall asleep in each others arms. Kadrian stalked them. **

**Warning. Mild swearing.**

* * *

**Lorenzo Finnick Odair POV:**

* * *

As I wake in my bed, I become aware of another presence in the room. Wait, not room. More like bed. The sunlight streams in from the half open window shutters gently waking me from sleep. The expensive room is large with a double king bed. I have three more rooms exactly alike in the rest of the Penthouse.

The white walls seem to glow with an unnatural intensity and colour. The dust in the air is highlighted in the suns early morning rays.  
My bed, is warm and comfortable the covers a deep blue with white tinkles, supposed to be imitating stars.  
My mind switches to last night, where Jessica kissed me for the first time, like legit kissed me. All I can remember is how passionate and intense the kiss was, the feeling of her warm soft lips against mine. The last dare from last night is what I remember when I realize in lying on my back, my hands beneath my head.  
Jessica is laying across my chest, her head resting against my heart, her left hand on the right side of my chest. I can feel her soft breathing blow across my body while her hair lies in a tangled mess over her head and my belly and part of my chest. It's all curly and tangled from last nights kissing which we continued in bed but we didn't go far. I know Jessica isn't acting herself, she's not the type of girl to randomly jump on a guy and begin French kissing him. There must have been something in the juice, alcohol or something. A cocktail we didn't know about that only Jessica and I unknowingly drank. There was something unnatural about the taste though and I'm sure it was spiked.  
Jessica moans in her sleep and she stirs, no doubt she will wake soon to find herself lying across my bare chest. Somehow even though I don't remember it, Jessica must have worked my shirt off before we fell asleep. I hope we didn't go too far before collapsing into my bed.

I place my arm on Jessica, my palm resting on her back. I play gently with her hair just before she wakes up.  
"Mmm." she moans. "Wh- Where am I? This isn't my bed? What am I doing here!" Jessica shouts, her voice rising to a panicky kind. Her hands still all over me.  
"Jessica." I say calmly.  
"Why am I in your bed?!"  
"Jessica. Stay calm." I reassure her.  
"No! I will not calm down! You tell me why I'm in your bed! Right! Now!" she screeches in my face, I dont think she realizes that she's only wearing a bra and panties and me just with my boxers. It must have gone pretty far last night, I think back from last night and vivid memories return to my head. Images of us French kissing, and us getting each other ready for bed. I'm so definitely blaming it on the drinks.

"Jessica. Listen to me. It's because of the hangout with Thalia and Titus. They spiked our drinks! We only made out, I promise!" I shout back.  
"You lie! I. Want. The. Truth!"  
"Titus and Thalia dared us to fall asleep in each others arms in the same bed last night. Titus was going to kiss you if you didn't. Please Jessica. This is the truth!"  
Jessica calms down, her breath slowing down, the anger in her expression leaving. Finally, she accepts the truth and climbs off me, peeling her hands off my chest.

"Okay. I believe you. But this does not mean anything, just because I may have kissed you does not mean I love you or let alone like you in any way romantic. Okay?" Jessica says forcefully at me, like she has to spit every word at me. Like she does not want any kind of romantic relationship with me at all.  
And it hurts.  
"OK. You can go now if you want. Take your things and go." I dismiss, waving my hand in the air and having a 'don't care' expression on my face.  
"I think I will thank you very much!" Jessica shouts at me, collecting her clothes from the floor and dressing back into them.  
She walks out of my room and I hear the elevator ding and I know she's gone. I can still feel her lips over my body and her hair falling in a water-like cascade.  
I sigh, knowing that it will probably never happen again.

* * *

**Jessica Delphi Snow POV:**

I can't believe what I've just done. I thought our friendship had just begun repairing itself but then I wake up in his arms with nothing but my underwear on. I am absolutely disgusted! I want nothing to do with him right now! Ugh!  
My feet land hard against the concrete path as I run to my apartment that I share with Thalia. If what Lorenzo said is true, I am going to yell so loud at Thalia! Argh, I am so mad!  
The trees rush past me and the wind blows strong against my face. My thoughts become more and more frustrated at Lorenzo and even more at Thalia and Titus. They knew we had a broken relationship! Forcing us to make out and sleep in each others arms wouldn't help it! Okay I admit, I just might, might like him. Notice the might! He's nice and caring. He had this sense of humor that never fails to make me laugh. His eyes sparkle when he smiles and what? I'm rambling on like a fangirl! I do NOT like him! I will not fall for his bewitching good looks and charming personality!  
I sigh. I'm having a mental war in my head. I've never had one of those, so that's what this feels like.  
My dark brown hair flicks in the wind, slightly curling and whipping my face. I begin running, desperate for a word with Thalia. The sky is grey and the air is dry and windy, it's slightly warm. All signs that it's going to rain. Finally, after running what seems like forever because of my thoughts keeping me distracted from time, my apartment comes into view. Even from here I can see Thalia, but all she is is a dark human-shaped figure.

"Thalia! We need to talk!" I shout when I enter the room.  
"Ye-uh?" comes a muffled reply from the kitchen. "What do you need help with? Boy trouble?"  
This only just infuriates me more because I know she knows what I'm angry about.  
I storm into the kitchen to find Thalia taking a huge bite out of a chicken sandwich. She only raises her eyebrow after she swallows.  
"What the hell was that Thalia? I would never have done that under normal circumstances! What did you put in our drinks ?" I shout at her.  
Thalia smirks. "Oh, only this." She points to a bottle of alcohol specifically designed for emotion enhancement. "Titus slipped in a bit when you weren't looking. We didn't need to on Lorenzo. Haven't you see him go all googly-eyed at you? Please he is so in love with you. Get to know him, he is the best guy in the universe! Body and personality! Go get him!"

For some reason, everything seems to have clicked into place.  
"Jess. Listen to me. I'm going to ask you a few simple questions. You will answer them honestly." I notice the emphasis on the word 'will'.

I nod.  
"Jess. You've been feeling upset and cautious around men ever since the you-know-what with the you-know-who?"  
Inside my head I form my answer.  
"Yes. I don't want a relationship with anyone since that night." I say.

"You had a good relationship with Lorenzo Odair. He told you his feelings towards you and you broke his heart, yes?" Thalia questions me, like I'm in an interrogation.

"Yes. That is correct." I reply while nodding.

"Yet, you can't help but feel shy and butterflies-in-stomach when around him. He's everything you've ever wanted in a guy and you can't help but fall for him yes?"

It's true. I can't lie at this point, I'm falling for Renzo and fast and hard. I only nod.

"You're falling in love with him. You so desperately want a relationship with him but you're scared he'll be the same as all your other boyfriends."

I don't answer or nod. I don't know what to say. It's like Thalia is a mind reader!

"And you know Lorenzo will do nothing but protect you as best as possible. You know he loves you and he's upset because you shattered his heart."

Again I have no answer.

"You know he's almost forced to be paid by women for keeping them company. He gets more money the more sexual the night is. But he only does it for his mentally ill mother. I have ears, I heard this from Titus. You're scared he just wants you for your body and he'll use you like Kadrian."

My nod is so small I can barely feel my head move.

"What's stopping you?

I force my mouth to open and move my tongue. "I don't want to be used. That's what." I say in an angry tone.

"Can you see him using you? You've seen him be protective first hand! You spent an entire afternoon with him in the Meadow for God's sake! Ask yourself this, did he or did he not make any move onto you?"

"N, no." I mutter, my voice cracking.

"So bloody go after him! Now get out you love sick creature!" Thalia says with another smirk plastered on her face. I'm about to leave when Thalia chucks me a basket. It's full of food for a picnic between two, I check closer and I see two iced chocolates. I smile, so Thalia knows how I love those drinks. Only God knows how I crave them. I change into something suitable for the meadow and bolt to Lorenzo.  
It's time. Finally.

* * *

"Lorenzo!" I shout while knocking on his door. I can hear distant bumping and thumping.

"Yes? Who is it?" I hear him ask the door - He should really get one of those spyhole things so you can see whose at the door. But this is an apartment, not a house.  
"Miss Bianca" I say back, a smile playing on my lips because it's the name I used when we first met.  
The door opens and he immediately embraces me in a hug. I try to big him back but it's difficult when you're holding a basket of food in one hand.  
"I'm so sorry." I blurt out when he releases me.  
"Wha- what, what for?" Lorenzo stutters, a face set in complete confusion.  
"For being such a bitch to you. You've told me how you feel about me. I should be humbled and bloody excited not full of anger and rage." Tears begin flowing down my cheeks at this point. " I should have listened to you instead of shouting. I should done everything different. I'm so sorry."  
I'm sobbing by now and I make the basket dodge the falling droplets.  
Lorenzo hugs me again, but not one that feels like 'Oh hey!' but more like 'Its OK'  
"Jessica, it's all right. I forgive you." Lorenzo mumbles in my ear.  
He invites me in his penthouse and we talk for the next half hour. It's nice, to just talk. Just us and no one else. We talk about our lives and how were enjoying the Social Quell. We agree to another Mini Party this week.  
When he's in the bathroom, I place the basket in the fridge to make sure the food is kept cool when we're not using it. He comes back and asks why the basket is gone. I tell him I put in in the fridge to keep it cool, like I just did.  
"Hey um, Lorenzo. What do you say for another day at the meadow we went to last time. I've been kinda of um, wanting another day there... with you." I mumble to him, my face going red.  
Lorenzo's face lights up, his green eyes sparkle in the Suns bright glare.  
"Ok. Let me get changed into something suitable for the Meadow." He trails off, something in his mind distracting him. "Do you want to go swimming in the lake again?"  
I smile and he smiles back and disappears into his walk in wardrobe, I stand just outside the wardrobe with the basket.

* * *

**Lorenzo Finnick Odair POV:**

The walk to the meadow is like last time. The sun rising in the blue sky, the flowers of the meadow barely touched. The trees, blowing in the soft wind and the birds chirping. Jessica rambles off about the woods an how she's never been in something so environmental in the Capitol. She tells me she dreams of leaving the Capitol, seeing District One makes her want to see the others but she doesn't want to go alone. I don't tell her that I wish to be with her when she travels.  
I hold the basket while we walk and talk through the woods, the smell of everything is overwhelming. A large, exquisitely beautiful butterfly lands on Jessica's head. It's coloured green, blue, silver and streaks of red.  
I make Jessica stop talking and miraculously get the butterfly to land on my finger. I show it to her and she gasps in it's beauty, Jessica reaches out to touch it but it flies away. We watch it as it goes into the trees, fluttering about as it does.  
Jessica grabs hold of my hand when it disappears, her fingers intertwining in mine. She smiles up at me, her cheeks red. I laugh and hold her hand tighter.  
It seems to me that Jessica likes me. Well of course she does, it's been obvious that fact has but now I think she is finally accepting it.  
It doesn't take much longer to reach the meadow, not the one I can see outside of my penthouse but the one inside the woods.  
It's beautiful in here.  
Jessica lays down in the long grass, swaying in the breeze. I go down with her and she lies on top of my chest, listening to my heart just as she did this morning when she was asleep.  
Slowly, Jessica tells me why she's been so hesitant on being with me. I think she's told me this before but I honestly can't remember. Oh well.  
"Renzo. I've been feeling upset and cautious around men ever since when I was almost raped by my ex-boyfriend with Kadrian. I had a good relationship with you Lorenzo Odair. You told me of your feelings towards me and I broke your heart"  
I listen in carefully as she munches on an apple. I play with her hair like I did this morning as she talks.  
"I can't help but feel shy and butterflies-in-stomach when I'm around you. You're everything I've ever wanted in a guy and I can't help but fall for you. I want a relationship with you but I'm scared you'll be the same as all my other boyfriends. I've only had three before, my last one went further than the others have tried to do."  
I don't say anything but I wrap my arms around her waist and I know she feels comfortable because she leans further into me.  
"I know you are pretty much forced to be with women a lot and you get paid more the more sexual the night is. And I know you only do it because of your mentally ill mother. I respect that. I know you hate it and I've seen you been doing this less because I think you know she has enough money to live on until the day she dies. I've been scared to be in another relationship because I don't want to be used like Kadrian did. But now I realize that you've done nothing to use or hurt me. More than that, you only want to protect me. I'm sorry."

I'm stunned. I'm actually lost for words. Jessica gets up off my chest and lies against the tree I'm leaning on while sitting down on and curls up to me.  
"You know what Jessica?" I ask her as she flings her apple core away.  
"What."  
"I love you and just like you said, I only want to protect you. If I did hurt you, I would be ashamed of myself."

* * *

The next few hours, we spend talking like best friends, not like a couple. Together we devour the food together, slowly sipping on the iced chocolates. The Caesar salad sandwiches are gone in minutes and the apples are crunchy and juicy. It's nice, just to talk with her alone. We've rarely done this.  
"Hey Jessica. You want to go down to the lake?" I ask her out of the blue.  
She frowns. "But I didn't bring my swimming costume!"  
"Doesn't matter. I didn't either. We can just go in our underwear." I say, shrugging like it was no big deal.  
"But you'll be seeing me in my bra!" Jessica complains, her face one of shock.  
"As friends. Were not dating either so technically I'm not using you either. And I'm not using the lake as an excuse to see you in your underwear because I already have this morning when you woke up screaming so I don't think it really matters. Plus, I really want to go swimming, I'm from District Four. Fishing. I swim all the time, I've been to the indoor beach but it doesn't have that authenticity to it. The beaches in Four and the lake have that same feel." I explain.  
Jessica sighs. "Ok." A smile creeps onto her face. "Race you there!"  
Instantly I'm bolting for the lake, empty basket in hand, my free hand undoing my shirt and stuffing it in the basket. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Jessica observing my muscled body. Once arrived, I kick off my shoes and peel off my socks. Placing them next to the basket I whip off my pants, leaving my black coloured underwear on. I stuff the pants into the basket as well. I dive into the water just as Jessica takes off her clothing. I swim down a few meters, the brilliant blue water becoming darker the further I go down. A muffled splash is heard just above me and I look up, it's Jessica. I can see the the individual water droplets making circles as they hit the water. Jessica swims down towards me and I swim upwards towards her, assuming her head isn't used to the pressure. It's only six or seven meters but the pressure is enough to make an inexperienced persons head hurt.

The next few hours goes all too quick for me. It's afternoon when we decide to finish swimming; multiple times I caught Jessica taking frequent looks at me. My favourite moment when we were swimming was when I climbed up a tree and jumped from a high branch, I still laugh when I remember all that water splashing over Jessica. More favourite moments include us having a swimming race in which I won because of my being from District Four. Another was when I was trying to teach Jessica how to swim, at first she struggled and couldn't keep her head above water for more than ten seconds. But now she can swim as good as anyone. I guess from living in District Four all your life you know everything there all is to swimming.

Getting into warm clothing with wet underwear on is not fun. I didn't want my clothes to be getting soaked, so in a bush hidden from the lake I changed into my clothing without my wet underwear. To anyone else it would have been prettyweird to see or hear about me doing this but I'm pretty sure they would have done the same, in fact, when I came back, Jessica had done the same. See? I'm not the only one!

* * *

Back in my apartment, I ordered meatballs and spaghetti with sauce. Our wet clothing was put into the clothes dryer so that the time we were done eating, we wouldn't have to climb into wet clothing.  
"I like this. Just us, having an afternoon together. We should do this more often" Jessica smiles at me as I bring in dinner. The sun is setting on a cloudy sky, bringing out incredible reds and yellows in the sky.  
"Yeah it is quite nice. Wanna do it again this Sunday? I mean, Fridays taken because of the Mini Party." I say to her.  
"Yeah sounds good."  
Just after the sun dips below the horizon, a warm breeze blows across the balcony. We've both eaten our meals and I ring a waiter to come collect our empty plates. A sudden thought comes to mind, a thought that I've wished could come true for a long time and now would be the perfect time to do it.  
I sit closer to Jessica on the double seat. It's one you can lean back on and relax, personally my favourite chairs because you can sleep on them if you like. My arm automatically goes around Jessica's shoulders. She looks up at me, happiness set on her face.  
I go serious now, I can tell by the relaxation of the muscles in my face and her reply in facial communication that I'm in my serious mode.  
"Jessica. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her but it comes out in a rushed voice, barely audible.  
"Yes." she whispers back and before I know it, Jessica is lying on top of me and kissing me gently.  
I smile underneath it and kiss her back. Not her actual back but kissing in reply. I laugh to myself in my head as it's rather funny.

We continue kissing and I know she wants this too. The kiss develops really fast because I can feel Jessica's tongue trying to gain access to my mouth. I smile a little, I know where this is going. Opening my mouth wide enough for her tongue to be inside my mouth and mine in hers. We spend many number of minutes exploring each others mouths.

It seems time decides to speed itself up as much as possible because when I open my eyes again, it's clearly night.  
Jessica's hands have taken my shirt off and her lips have literally touched every inch of my skin. Her hands gently stroking every bit of hard muscle they can find. While kissing, my arms have Jessica in their hold and I can feel her on my torso, her breasts pressing against my pecs.  
As if fate would have it, the door opens and Thalia walks in. We break apart, our mouths gaping open and breathing fast. Adrenalin shoots straight through me as Thalia walks straight towards us.

"Oi. Jessica. You've been here for at east eight hours! It's flipping ten o'clock! Where are- OH WOW!" comes from Thalia as I try to get my shirt back on.  
I blush beet red as Jessica stutters. "It. It. It's not what it looks like Thalia!" Jessica says, trying to cover up what we were doing not two minutes ago.  
Thalia changes from being shocked to giddy and laughing in a matter of 0.1 seconds. After at least ten minutes, Thalia leaves us alone saying that she knows where Jessica wants to sleep tonight.

It's midnight when we decide to go to sleep for the night. Since she didn't plan on sleeping at my place for the night, Jessica decides to sleep in her underwear. I think we've both gotten over this thing by now. It's a warm night so I just sleep in my briefs. I climb into my bed and Jessica cuddles up close to me, I hold her in my arms and kiss her one last time before closing my eyes and pulling the thin cotton sheet over us before sleeping.  
This had better not be a dream when I wake up because everything I've ever wanted has finally happened. I sigh peacefully and dream of her.s

* * *

**Kadrian Renkine POV:**

I've been watching them all day. I still can't believe my ex girlfriend dumped me when I tried to get what I wanted. She's my girlfriend, my property, I get to do what I like with her. My ex girlfriend, Jessica Snow. I followed her when she woke and ran to Thalia's apartment, there they had a discussion that made Jessica switch her mind about Lorenzo because she bolted back to his apartment.  
There, I watched them from a tree and followed them to their secret hideout. Not so secret any more. For hours they talk but I can't hear anything but I can see Odair wrapping his arms around her. That jerk! That should be me doing that!  
Suddenly they bolt away and I flinch and dive into a bush, scared they have seen me.w  
It takes me a while to find them but when I do, they're swimming in this huge lake. Both of them have stripped into their underwear probably because they haven't brought anything to swim in and don't to get their clothes wet. I can tell they are having fun but instead of being drawn to observing them to see what they do, what I've been ordered to do: I observe their bodies, Jessica as always turns me on but Odair stirs something inside of me that I've never felt before. I'm scared of the feeling and shove it aside and go back to my job.

Again, I wait in silence for them to return to the apartment. Once back, they eat a meal and Odair says something to Jessica that makes her suddenly jump on him, sucking his lips with hers. Ugh, yuck. I can't watch any of this. But I have a job to do, so for hours on end I watch them kiss. I'm surprised they haven't had sex yet! I need to get some binoculars soon so I can do my job even more undercover.  
Eventually, at ten o'clock, Thalia barges in on them. Thalia leaves and they sleep in each others arms.  
Finally. Another day done. I text back Lukias Snow of the days events. Lukias Snow, Jessica's father.

Lukias. An eventful day. Jessica seems to have a romantic relationship with the Odair child. Many kisses shared and I found a secret hideout where they like to be alone. They have slept in each others arms twice now. More info later.

I put my phone in my pocket and walk to my apartment. Jessica will be mine.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! IM BACK!**

**Doing some seaon celebration stuff first so feel free to skip it**

**Hope you all had a good Christmas! I did pretty good this year as far as presents go. Series 5 and 6 of Doctor Who (yes I am a Whovian as well) two books which I throughly enjoy. The Katniss doll which I did not expect lol. Yep so that's like all the good stuff :D Anyone else a Whovian? I would very much like to fanguy the Christmas special episode and the new T.A.R.D.I.S layout (fangirl but I'm a guy so.. Yeah) **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! Feels weird that its the year 2013. And for all those Americans out there, happy New Year's Eve. I'm like, in the future. ;)**

**Finally. Jessica and Lorenzo are together. I am aware I am moving them a bit fast at this point, slowing that down soon enough. You can all have a celebration now that they are together! Kadrian you stalker how dare you try to ruin their love life! And to all those who are waiting for the new chapter on the 13th Quarter Quell, I am sorry I couldn't write a chapter while I was away. I forgot I needed wi-fi to see who had what kind of supplies. Who saw The Hobbit? (I'm a Ringer as well (Lord Of The Rings fan)) I need to see it again, it was so amazing! Gah! *dies* I also saw Les Miserables and I surprisingly liked it. Only watch Les Mis if you're prepared to watch a emotionally traumatic movie. This is a long author note so yeah. Bye.**

**~CJ**


	10. A Mini Party Burns Down

Last chapter: Lorenzo asked Jessica to be his girlfriend and she said yes

* * *

**Jessica Snow POV:**

It's been a whole week since Lorenzo asked me to be his girlfriend.

Lets just say it's been an eventful week.

So far, the four of us – that is Titus, Thalia Lorenzo and I have been hanging out a lot more. Yesterday we all went to the mall and like lazed around. A lot of food was eaten and we also went to the pool. There was this ten-meter diving platform and I was too scared to jump off, that is until Lorenzo sneaked up behind me, pushed me in and jumped in right after me with him holding my hand. I wasn't that happy with him after that but soon I overcame my fear for the day.

We've been to two more Mini Parties as well and I can honestly say I had no alcohol. It was more amusing to watch everyone slowly become drunk and act like idiots. There's another tonight and I plan on drinking on this one.

With Lorenzo? Well there have been many kisses exchanged and plenty of comforting hugs. I haven't slept over at his apartment since the night we got together. I don't want things to go too fast. But we have to move in with someone else because we have another room in our apartment and so does Titus. Thousands of people have arrived during the week and in two days time we all plan on moving in with Lorenzo since he has the best accommodation and has three other rooms. I'll share with Lorenzo of course, Titus will have a room to himself and Thalia has another. There's room for two more people, unless we have a couple move in and have three more people. Of course some can sleep on the couches as well.

I'm still staying with Thalia and we are already making changes to move out. Right now it's midday and I can't be bothered to get up off the couch. I've stayed in my pyjamas all day, which is a pink base but has cute faces of bunnies all over them. Just the pants though, my top is a white shirt with the sleeves cut off roughly.

Thalia on the other hand has been busy all day, cleaning the apartment, making lunch and putting together her outfit for tonights Mini Party. She's put together at least a thousand different ones together and they all look good. Tonights party starts at six so it's still light out but it finishes in the morning. Plenty of time for wild craziness.

And it excites me.

* * *

**Lorenzo Odair POV:**

Last night was wild. I went to a Mini Party, well, it was held at my place and I've spent the past twelve hours cleaning up the mess. My room I made sure was bolted and locked, I had the only key. All the furniture is half ruined, the floors covered in glass and alcohol. Not to mention the vomit the most drunk threw up.

All the plates and cutlery has been thrown around. Bedrooms have been danced in, bathrooms have had at least ten thousand photos taken in and the kitchen.

The kitchen is the worst. Every single bit of food has been thrown around. I'm lucky to have a team of twenty professional cleaners to help me with the mess.

New plates. New furniture. New sheets of cloth. Basically new almost everything. Even the carpets are been replaced!

I'm pretty sure it's got something to do with the money I own.

Jessica didnt come because she didn't want to be exhausted by this one for the one today.

A few hours ago I left my apartment for the team to clean up, as I wasn't doing much help. So I've really just been familiarizing myself with the streets of District 1. I know the area around the Social Quell and more around the Justice Building and the train station but nothing really else. So I've gone to the markets, which is really the poorer side, but in reality it's still quite rich. I found some nice family businesses but I really liked the restaurants. I plan to take Jessica to one of them before we have to leave District One for our homes.

Leaving Jessica. The thought ruins me and I cant bear to even think of it any further so I push it out of my mind and focus on the smell of the food being served. I order a burger from one of them and ask for it to be made in Old Australian style. The burgers they make are a beef patty, cheese, tomato or barbeque sauce depending on your taste, lettuce, cheese, pineapple and beetroot if you like it.

I love it because it has so much more flavour than the others I have tasted before. I check my gold watch and I see that it reads 3pm. I better get going back to my apartment soon for the Mini Party since it begins in three hours. It's a good thing that the homes set up for the people arriving in one space.

Standing in the mirror, I straighten my black tie and fix my hair one last time before leaving my house to drive to Jessica's. I'm dressed in black dress pants a blue-checkered shirt and a black skinny tie. My shirt is un-tucked and the tie is half done up with the top button not done. Smart casual. I get my keys, my phone and get outside and drive to Jessica's. I leave the windows down for the air to blow in my face. True it makes it difficult to see but it feels nice on the face.

* * *

**Jessica Snow POV:**

I'm sitting outside on a clean white bench. I've finally made an effort to look "pretty" tonight since all I did was laze around. My dark hair is washed and straightened, tied up in a simple low pony-tail. My makeup (the first time since I came to District One) is simple, just a few highlights here and there. My lips are a darker, slightly brighter red, my eyes illuminated in such a way by make up it's impossible not to look at them. My dress is a light sunset orange. There's a pattern printed on it, still orange but it's of a tree, it's trunk beginning at the hem of my dress, its branches reaching out twisting this way and that. It's a darker orange than the rest but you still have to really look to notice it.

There's a slight wind that blows across my face, like a Breeze. It smells of autumn leaves.

Thalia finally comes out of the house with a black dress on. It flows around her and reminds me of black silky water. Her lips are full and a bright red, her hair left out slightly curled and blows in the soft breeze. She looks beautiful! I wish I looked like her sometimes!  
But then, if I wasn't me, then would Lorenzo and I exist together? Would he have even talked to me? I'm not so sure..

Thalia walls to me and sits down on the bench with me.

"Excited for tonight?" she asks.

I smile. "Definitely. Crazy stuff gonna happen tonight"

"You gonna drink tonight?" I ask her.

Thalia smiles in such a way that I know she's gonna pass out tonight.

Fifteen minutes later Renzo arrives to pick us up, but he isn't in his car. When I ask him why he responds saying: "I thought that it's not that far way. But really come on, the houses are in one straight line. Huge pathway! No fast travel needed!"  
Thalia complains and says that her heels are going to murder her with this much walking. No doubt there really, her heels have five inches on them.

It looks like she's going to cry but Titus miraculously pulls up behind us and offers us a ride. Lorenzo declines saying he could "use the exercise". Thalia on the other hand lets out a huge exaggerated breath and says. "Oh thank god! My rescue!"

"See you later!" she shouts out as Titus speeds down the road to the Mini Party.

"So" I say, stretching out the 'o'.

"So." he replies back.

"What have you intended for this walk?" I ask Lorenzo, while grabbing his hand in mine, our fingers intertwining.

"I haven't thought of anything actually." He says back. "But this sunset is pretty nice. Almost as nice as you."

I smile as I feel my cheeks flush.

"Flirt." I tease, pushing him slightly.

"Oh you don't like it?" Lorenzo whines in a mock child voice.

"No, I love it." I almost beg him not to stop.

It's like that the entire walk down and by the time we do, things have gotten already just that little but crazy.

**Two Hours Later**

The music is pumping. The beat is loud. People dancing. People drinking. I don't even know who's who anymore except for Lorenzo. Who hasn't left me once the entire time. Right now all I can think of is how I want to jump up and down, my hands in the air.  
My hair has come out of it's simple ponytail, the hairband where only God knows where it could be. My hair dances in a crazy mess, bouncing on and off my shoulders.  
Thalia has gone off somewhere, we'll find her in the morning. Passed out on a couch somewhere.  
I look up and see that the band that is playing for our entertainment has stopped it's wild song and has begun a slow, romantic one. The lead singer moves forward to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Find a partner and start dancing."

No sooner do I turn around do I feel Lorenzo's hand on my waist and his other hand grabbing mine.

We stand face to face.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "You know how to dance?"

"Yeah, my mother Annie taught me a few old traditional dances. Don't you know how to dance? I thought they would in the big fancy Capitol."

"No, it's considered.. bogus to dance. It's all manners and yes still a bit of fashion." I reply to him as he guides me. "I don't know how to dance." I whisper in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead."

And during the moments that follow I stand on my toes and follow his footsteps. I can hear him mutter: One two three. One two three. One two three. Over and over again. It's annoying so I ask him to stop but I can see him repeating it in his head. It's quite amusing. I look around over at the other couples and most of them look awkward and just sway on the spot.

Then, I feel Lorenzo lift his arm and he spins my around, twirling me around and around before capturing me in his arms again.

"Ooh. That was fun!" I say with a light laugh.

"Oh you liked that did you?"

And then I feel Lorenzo spin me outwards, and he pulls away from me. Our fingertips just brushing before he grabs my hand again and spins me back into his side so I'm literally hugging him.

I can't but smile when he twirls me in the dance.

"What's this style of dance called?" I ask him.

"Waltz I think. It's been years since Annie taught me."

I'm spun out again and the wild music starts again. But Lorenzo and I stat in our embrace, looking deep into each others eyes. And then I see him. Standing tall in the blackness of the shadows. A fraction of light revealing his face ever so slightly. A wave of fear runs though me and in certain Lorenzo can feel it too.

I blink. And he's gone. I must be going crazy.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, his lips just inches from my face.

"Nothing.. I thought I saw. Nevermind." I mutter.

"Well if that's all it is then-"

The lights go out. The music stops. The dancing ceases.

"Lorenzo?" I whisper.

And then I feel a pair of arms on my waist and pull me away. They feel alien.  
The last I see of Lorenzo is his fingertips, reaching out for me.

That is until my head explodes in a shower of pain.

* * *

**Lorenzo Odair POV:**

I was speaking when it happened. Everything stopped and the lights went out. Then Jessica was ripped away from me, her face in complete shock.  
There was no scream but there was a dull thud before a mystical sound of breaking glass sounded. The lead singer tries to reassure everyone but it's chaos.  
People are screaming, tables lifted. Glass being smashed. The lights frantically flickering on. I'm watching everywhere for a flicker when I see a man in black put a figure in orange to the boot of a car. I don't know why but I don't run to it. I just stop and stare at the figure taking my girlfriend away. I don't even flinch, or feel angry. In fact I feel a sort of calm. Until a hand slaps my shoulder.

"Run Lorenzo!"

I don't even have time to see who it is before I trip over my own feet and knock my head on the ground.

Pain explodes on my forehead and I think someones foot accidentally in my head because I feel pain in the back of my head before everything going black.

* * *

**Thalia Galloway POV:**

I was dancing with a cute guy when all the lights went out. A girl screamed and then everything went crazy. I don't really know what happened but all I saw was the band stage erupt in flames, the band members instantly burning. I even saw the guitarist run off stage, his body coated in fire run to the pool and dive in, screaming the entire time. I think the pool must have been coated in a layer of oil because the water on top just lit up like a light. So much for putting out the fire. After that someone pushed me over. I could feel people run for safety. So I got up and began running as well but I saw Lorenzo standing still. Just standing and staring, I think he's in shock. He can't see me so I run to him, tap his shoulder and beg him to run.

That's all I see of him but I quickly realize he was staring at a car, a figure put a woman with an orange dress into a car.  
Looking back at Lorenzo, I realize he's on the ground. Knocked out.

"Oh God. No not now Lorenzo!" I almost cry.

But I find tears pouring down my face anyway. Running to Lorenzo I drag him to the front of the house, and to the road. Theres blood running down the side of his face and theres a huge lump on the back of his head. He's so heavy. There's no way I can drag him back to his apartment!

I sit down and let go of Lorenzo and begin to cry. Where's Jessica? I think to myself. And then it dawns on me. She was the woman who was getting put into the car! I have to find her! I don't know how many minutes pass between my crying and the car pulling up.

Somehow Titus didn't get hurt and he's in his car.

"Looks like you need a ride." He says with the window down.

"Lorenzo's knocked out. Jessica's been kidnapped and I get anywhere safe!" I cry out. "Help me get Lorenzo inside the car!"

Fifteen minutes later with much grunting pushing and pulling. Lorenzo is inside. The house catches alight from the fire and the windows glow with hell. I can already see inside a table bursting into flames.

"Drive that way." I say, pointing to where the car drove off with Jessica.

Lorenzo moans as the car does a sharp turn. I look up and see we've turned down a long stretch of road. An idea pops into my head.

"Drive as fast as you possibly can." I growl at Titus.

I'm pushed backwards as the car launches into it's top speed. A few minutes later, I can see the lights of another car up ahead. It must be Jessica!

"Turn the lights off." I whisper harshly to Titus as Lorenzo moans once again, getting closer to actual words each time. It comes out as: Egsshhhhh eeeckaaarrrrrr

As we crawl closer to the car, I can see the figure grab Jessica from the car and tie her to a nearby tree. Her hands are tied with chains behind the tree. I watch carefully as the person does what they do.

* * *

**Jessica Snow POV:**

I awake to a harsh strong smell waving under my nose. As I open my eyes I know I'm not at the Mini Party anymore. It's dark and I'm tied to a tree.

"What do you want with me?" I ask into the darkness.

A hand brushes my lips and rests on my cheek.

"Ooh Jessica. Something I've wanted with you for a very long time."

That voice. I know that voice! My head hurts as I strain to remember where I know it from.

"You hurt me Jessica. And I plan to hurt you as much as you hurt me. Don't you remember me?"

"N- No. Who are you?" My voice cracks under the fear I'm feeling.

"An old friend." the man laughs. It's a guys voice I know that much.

"You destroyed me because I loved you."

And then it hits me. Kadrian Renkine. My ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want!" I shout out. Fresh hot tears run down my face.

"I want you."

And then his lips are on mine, and memories return to my head. I've forgotten how soft his lips are, how much he loved me. How much I loved him. The random gift. The secret kisses. Trying to find secret places to hide. But then I remember. He did NOT respect my wishes. In fact he tried to rape me. And all the hatred I've held back for weeks comes back. I pull back as much as I can but his lips follow me and then I can feel more than just his lips.

Kadrian sits on top of me, his legs wrapped around my waist, his mouth shifting from my lips to my neck.

"LORENZO!" I scream into the night air.

"LORENZO! HELP! WHERE ARE YOU?" I scream again as I feel Kadrian kiss me underneath my jaw. And as if an angel had been watching, I hear a dull thud and Kadrian drops to the ground.

Thalia stands there, with a rock in her hand, her breathing fast and shallow.

"That fucking jerk, will never touch you. Again. Ever" She says, spitting on his body.

"Is- ls he?" I ask in shock.

"No, I'm not going to be a killer. Although that lump on his head will be incredibly painful tomorrow." Thalia smiles as if she enjoys the thought.

"Could you help me? I'm kinda chained to this tree."

* * *

**Two Days Later**  
**Lorenzo Odair POV:**

Since the kidnapping of Jessica, about two hundred people left D1. In fear of it happening again.  
In total, 19 people were killed. 36 were injured and 10 were left homeless. 4 houses burned down and rendered unusable.  
Jessica has now moved into my apartment along with Thalia and Titus as well. Jessica and I share a room. Titus and Thalia have their own.

The Social Quell Party begins in a week and half, I'm really looking forward to it! Although Jessica looks like she won't be partying for a while. She's been really shaken up since her encounter with Kadrian. I fear that had we not have found her sooner, Kadrian would have gone much further than kissing her neck.  
Jessica has spent most of her days since the event under the bed sheets. I bring her food whenever she requests it.  
Parties have been forced to stop for two more days, no surprises there. Peacekeepers came to my door the other day asking questions. I told them that someone had taken away and that I suspect it was that person who had lit the fires. Unfortunately I could not give the name because Thalia was out, Titus was buying food and Jessica wouldn't talk.

The sun is up and has been for a long time. Jessica is fast asleep, her hair spread out all around her face, her mouth slightly open. But it's been a long week and this building is invented by the Capitol so fortunately I can almost stop all the light from reaching in.

The remote does it for me. It blocks out almost all the sunlight, shuts the doors and windows so it's pitch black. It also puts a cool temperature change on so I can pull up the thick blanket.

I crawl back in with Jessica and close my eyes. I have to be there for her when she wakes up.

* * *

**WOO! i updated. I know its been 3 months. I don't even have an excuse i know I'm a horrible author i know :(**

**anyways.. I'm bad now. please review if you lied the chapter. REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT! they really are my motivation to write!**

**Im at school while I'm posting this so i can't do a longer A/N :(**

**last chapter jesica and lorenzo got together if u don't remember. Anyways gotta go bye!  
~CJ**


	11. Excited

**Lorenzo Odair POV**:

It's been six days since the attack at the mini party, or the Mini Horror as people like to call it. Since then, all Mini Parties have been cancelled and forbidden for two weeks. Well at least we still have the Social Quell Party. That is in three days time and is bloody exciting.  
Since the Mini Horror, the theme has been changed from crazy music and drunks to formal. So, I've had to take out my suit out and hang it up.  
It's a dark blue one complete with black bowtie and white shirt. I kinda have to admit that I prefer the new formal theme. At least people won't be going crazy.

Jessica, Thalia and Titus have moved into my apartment that I currently own. Jessica shares a room with me as she is too fearful to fall asleep alone. She thinks sleeping alone will bring on nightmares and if she does have nightmares while sleeping next to me, she can just wake up right next to me.  
Thousands more people are arriving for this one event and I'm surprised that the District has enough room for these people! I've heard of some people having to share beds, either that or it's been a long stretch from the original tale.  
No one else has asked to move in with us yet although I suspect that I'll have at least three more move in.

I stop looking in the mirror at my reflection. I hate my reflection. It just reminds me of my past life, what I represent, whom I represent. What people see me as.  
I can never be Lorenzo Odair. I will always be The Odair Child, The Son of Finnick Odair, Finnick Odair's heir.  
I look almost exactly like my father. I have his bronze hair and green eyes an his dimples. I have his tan and his muscular build. I have his charismatic personality.  
Sometimes I wish he was never my father. But then, if he wasn't? Who would I be?

I glance away from the mirror and go back to reality. What is before me is my "room" that I'm renting for the time being. Theres a walk in closet behind me as well as a mirror. In front of me is a double king size bed, a 70 inch flat screen TV and an on-suite bathroom.  
In the bed lies Jessica, still asleep in the early morning. Her long dark hair splays out all over the bed. The blanket is bunched up all around her body, her mouth is slightly open as she breathes.  
I laugh. It's an amusing sight.

* * *

**Jessica Snow POV:**

It's 10 o'clock in the morning when I wake to the world. I don't mind that I wake so late, I guess I'm kinda used to it being in the Capitol and all.  
My fingers stretch out, seeking the comfort of Lorenzo, I know this is futile since I know he is an early riser. He's probably already been up for four hours now, either reading something or cooking something at this time.

I get out of the bed and take a shower. Shaving my legs and armpits I think of how safe I feel to be with Lorenzo. No doubt that my father will disapprove, he hates Districtians with a passion.  
When I get out, I dress in something even I call socially unacceptable. Sweatpants and a form-fitting shirt.  
No doubt Lorenzo will find it attractive, it shows off my boobs. Not what I would wear everyday but I feel like just wearing whatever's comfortable today.

As I walk into the main room, my eyes memorize every detail. There's three more bedrooms on the left of the open hallway and a bathroom to my right. Slightly to my right is the kitchen, long and against the wall. There's pots and pans hanging above the bench. Stove tops run along the wall and a stainless steel fridge and freezer right at the end.  
Mostly to my left is pretty much the living and rumpus room. There's a a fireplace at the utmost left. Three velvet couches face the burning fireplace. Behind it but infront of me to the left is the "TV room".  
There stands a single pillar with a circular television screen wrapped around it. A curved couch wraps around a curved step in the ground.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Lorenzo places a tray in my arms. Breakfast. My stomach rumbles when the aroma of the pancakes waft up my nose.  
As Lorenzo adds more food to the tray I laugh.  
"Do you really expect me to eat all this?" I laugh as he adds a bowl of chopped strawberries and molten chocolate.  
He just adds more food.  
"There you have pancakes with maple syrup and butter. Chocolate covered strawberries. Fruit smoothie of blueberries blackberries raspberries and strawberries and yoghurt. Glass of orange juice. A chocolate frappé and a bacon & egg muffin made with real meat and english muffins. Two toasted crumpets with honey and a large double chocolate muffin."

I laugh and set aside the tray full of food.  
"Did you make all of this?"  
"He did!" shouts out a Thalia from the curved couch.  
"All for me?" I ask him.  
"PSSH NO! HE MADE IT FOR BOTH OF YOU!" yells a Titus ruffling his wet hair from the shower as he walks out of his room.  
My heart flutters in a moment of "awwh!"

* * *

**_Sometime Later in the Afternoon_**

* * *

**Lorenzo Odair POV**:

_Mum,_

Life has been going well here in District One. I've been gone a long time and I miss you so much. I'm so glad I went to this Social Quell. You see, I've met a girl.  
She's kind and gentle and loving. Her names Jessica. Yes she is from the Capitol but she's different, she's not like the rest. She doesn't wear ridiculous clothing and too much make up.

My life has changed so much since coming here. I've met so many other people and so many friends. You know how I did, things, to help you get along in life? Well I'm not doing that anymore, I feel like you have enough money now since your Victor privileges got taken away.

In three days the Social Quell Party will commence. I'm really looking forward to it. I want you to meet my girl, you're going to love her!

Love always,  
Lorenzo.

I finish writing the letter to my mother and seal it in an envelope and send it to the lobby to send to her.

Tonight I've booked a table for two at a restaurant in town. The other day I was familiarizing myself with the markets and I came across this restaurant. I only had a burger there but it tasted amazing. As far as I know they can do just about any type of food.  
I hope she likes Thai food.

**5 Hours Later**

We crawl into the bed with full bellies. I can't believe we ate so much food, but it was worth it. The food was immaculate, so perfect. I could've bought the place if I wanted to. It's a warm night tonight so I'm only in a white singlet and my stripy blue pyjamas pants.  
Jessica only has on her pink bunnie pants and some sort of loose shirt.  
Jessica curls up beside me as we drift off to sleep with my arms around her and her head laying on my chest, listening to my beating heart.

* * *

**I know I know, what a crappy chapter. Bad CJ! But I felt like doing something like this but I couldn't be bothered writing the restaurant. It actually really is a crappy chapter this one but I promise ill make it better next time!**

**next two chapters will be The Social Quell Part 1 and Part 2. Happy?**

**Ok fine ill introduce three new characters in. Pleased? Yeah thought so**

**anyway its really late as I post this so G'NIGHT FROM THAT AUSTRALIAN KID!**

**~CJ**

**P.S who loves tumblr?**


	12. The Social Quell Part 1

**Lorenzo Odair POV:**

Thousands have already arrived when Jessica and I make it to the SQB - Social Quell Building - and I'm already feeling an enormous amount of anxiety, I don't know why but I'm really nervous about it. The building is massive, like really massive. The whole thing is four kilometers long, five hundred meters wide. There's three levels to the building and in between are kitchens, not to mention the levels are fifty meters tall. Each level is based on whoever is the richest and poorest on what money you have, the top level, level three; is full of "the rich kids" so that'd be important and political, rich and famous, or child of someone famous. Level two would be significant people that are semi-famous, example Haymitch Abernathy who is pretty much on his deathbed from all his alcohol consumption. His only child, Sam is fifteen and is son to Effie Trinket.

Level One would be people just lucky enough and rich enough to be here. Rhye Mellark, my best friend would really belong on Level One but since he's the child of the Mockingjay he gets put in Three. As I walk to the titanium elevator with Jessica, Thalia and Titus; Jessica grabs my hand and presses the big number 3. I look down and smile at her. She looks absolutely beautiful tonight. Simple makeup, not much more than foundation, blush, eye shadow and lipstick. Her dark brown hair is glossy, a small fraction of her very long fringe is in a braid and all of her hair is tied back in a ponytail. Her dress is a dark emerald green that somehow reminds me of the ocean. It's got small shoulders and it has a high neckline, gathering at her waist it falls in a cascade of shimmery material.

I, myself from Jessica's words: "look incredibly handsome." I just have a very dark grey suit on with pointy black shoes with a cobalt blue tie. My bronze hair is not as messy as usual and has in fact been swept to the side of my face; tonight I actually have a beard. I've decided to grow one out just to see how it goes; it's just a small goatee and mustache.

Thalia wears a glossy silvery thing that ends halfway down her thighs and Titus wears a simple suit, nothing that would draw attention. The elevator dings and we step forward, taking in how incredible it is. Half of the dance floor is covered by tables and chairs that are white and gold. White tables, golden plush chairs with flecks of white. From what I see from here, the plates are white and cutlery silver. In the very centre stands a single white rose. A white rose, just a simple reminder of why we rebelled in the first place.

Other people step out from other elevators and choose their places. Seeing as we are one of the first to arrive on Level Three, I stride to a table that is near a balcony. Three people already are seated there but four are left empty, I take the chance and lead us all to the spot I have seen. The three figures I see are two male and one female.

The girl is tall for a girl and her blonde hair seems to match her dress, it makes her grey eyes seem to glow. The boy in the centre is short in stature but large in muscular build, his bright electric blue hair is spiked up. The guy on the right is tallest. His dark hair and grey eyes indicate him to be from 12. I grab the chair in front of me and hold it as I ask if the seats are taken.

"Oh no! Not at all, please sit down!" says that blonde girl, her hands open and inviting.

"Thanks." Titus mutters.

"Hey aren't you that Odair dude?" blue hair guy asks.

"Yeah that's me. The Famous Son of Finnick Odair. I'm Lorenzo." I say, sticking out my hand.

Pulling out a chair for Jessica first, I take a seat.

The blonde girl smiles. "I can't believe I actually get to meet you! This is my dream come true!"

"Well consider this your lucky day!" I laugh enthusiastically.

"Can I like, er, umm, can I get a hug?" she asks giddily.

I laugh and give her a quick hug.

"So, I'm Lorenzo. This is Jessica, my girlfriend." I say, pointing to her.

"Hello." Jessica mumbles out cautiously and shakes hands with the people we've just met.

"My friend Titus, from 2."

Titus grunts a small hey.

"And Thalia, Jess's best-friend."

"Hi!" Thalia almost shouts.

It turns out the blonde girls name is Madi; she's from District Six. The spiky blue haired boy is named Sparkie and he's from the Capitol, if his accent doesn't give it away and the boy from 12 is named Shine, short for Shineas. Madi is twenty-two years old and Sparkie is eighteen. Shine is twenty-six. I can't help but think I've seen Shine from somewhere before and the question is pressing on my mind so I ask.

"Oh, my dad, he's cousin to Katniss Everdeen, well Katniss Mellark now but you get the thing. Without my riches I would be on Level Two." Shine explains for me. "Which means my grandfather, is Katniss' uncle. One her dad's side. It's a small world which we live in."

* * *

Two hours later, our dinner is served out. I've discovered my love for Thai food but I think the peanut and cashew vegetable one is my favourite. It's served on a bed of rice and peanut butter sauce. Steamed vegetables decorate the meal. Jessica herself has Thai as well but hers is a thin green curry with vegetables and chicken and rice. It tastes even better than the one in the restaurant and I down it in a few minutes, I found myself needing several glasses of water to knock back the spice.

"I'm actually looking forward to this years Games. I don't like watching it but it's a Quarter Quell, I've never been alive for one and I really wonder what they're like." Madi exclaims while digging through a beef burgundy.

"Well for one they have the Social Quell months before the twist is announced." Thalia points out while point her spoon at Madi.

"And it's really exciting." Shine says.

"Thousands of money goes into it to make it the best Games anyone has seen in a while." Titus rasps.

"And something bad always happens." I say out loud, not thinking before hand.

Everyone chokes on his or her food. "What?" Jessica says.

"Yeah everyone knows it. For the first Quarter Quell, there was the massive firestorm that ripped through Panem, hundreds died and thousands injured. Number Two, the nation was in a state of depression and Haymitch's victory pulled them out. The third Quarter Quell, the whole country rebelled and a million died. Both Capitolite and Districtian."

Everyone looks at me like I've killed someone. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"From what the Capitol describes Quarter Quells, they're amazing." Madi beams at us.

"Could we stop talking about the Games?" Sparkie mutters.

"Why?" Shine asks, slightly amused.

"Because my uncle died because he was involved in them." Sparkie says and I know this is hard for him to say.

"You mean he was a tribute? But that doesn't make sense, you're a Capitolite!" Jessica says.

"He wasn't a tribute, he was, well, his name is Seneca Crane."

Everyone gasps in different ways. Jessica squeals. I drop my mouth open. Titus raises his eyebrows. Thalia just sucks in air, Madi makes a big show of it. Shine just looks at Sparkie.

"Wasn't he the one that let both Katniss and Peeta win?" Thalia asks, wanting confirmation.

Sparkie nods.

Suddenly, I'm thinking of Jessica. Whose grandfather was the killer of Sparkie's uncle, Seneca Crane. I wonder what she must feel, what guilt is running through her? I look at her and she's looking down at the ground.

"I need some fresh air." she rushes out.

And she stands up and walks quickly to one of the many balconies that are far from our table. I should follow her, I know she needs space but she also needs is comfort.  
Girls, weird things.

"Yeah so do I." I say briskly and I stand up to talk to Jessica.

As I walk to her, I can tell she's crying. I walk through the dark dance floor, illuminated by a few coloured flashing lights. I push open the window that leads to the balcony.

Jessica sits on a corner of the intricately carved stone wall of the balcony.

"Go away Thalia." she says and wipes away a tear.

"It's not your fault you know." I say soothingly, my voice deep and concerned.

Jessica looks up, surprised to see me and not her best girlfriend.

"I wasn't expecting you." she says, slightly disappointed.

"Is that because you've known Thalia for your whole life and me for a few weeks?" I ask.

Jessica laughs. "Yeah."

I stay silent; I need to make her feel comfortable again. This is her cue for the conversation to start.

"I just feel so horrible about what Sparkie thinks of me. Or will think. Look, my grandfather killed Seneca. He's responsible, he'll probably hate me for it if he finds out." Jessica explains, wiping away tears.

"You said you rarely tell anyone what your blood line is, you don't have to tell him." I say. Sitting down next to her I admire the view. It's getting dark now and the sun is setting over the horizon. From here, I can see the lights of another District. 2? 4? I don't know.

"I guess I don't." Jessica sniffles.

"Look, my dad is dead. Killed by mutts that were sent by Snow. Your grandfather is responsible for my dad's death. I know you're his granddaughter and I don't hate you for it. I forgive you, it's not your fault."

I wrap my arms around her, pulling Jessica close to me.

"I would loved to meet your dad, he sounds really cool. My dad on the other hand, well he hates Districtians. He's like Snow. I don't know why I was so blind; I can't believe I even loved him as a father. I hate him." Jessica confesses.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you Jessica. I don't care who your father is or who you're related to! I love you and nothing will ever stop me from being with you, I promise you that. I swear on it. I love you." I say.

Jessica seems caught up in emotion to reply.

"Say something!" I beg. I can't just express my love for her and she be silent.

Jessica stutters as she speaks. "I- I love you too."

I feel a smile creep on my face and before I know it, my mouth is on hers and we're kissing like it's our last time forever. Jessica wraps her arms around my neck and somehow my arms find themselves around her waist.

I deepen the kiss and a new hunger is awoken within me, a hunger for Jessica. With my hands, I reach to touch every inch of her; Jessica is just about to turn to a French kiss when-

"Hey Jess you- oh my God. Really? Again?" Thalia shouts, we break apart, acting like we weren't doing anything.

Jessica blushes. "It wasn't what it looked like."

Thalia scoffs and gives a somewhat sarcastic laugh. "It was exactly what it looked like. You looked like you were ready to devour Renzo and become a cannibal."

I smirk; only God knows what that must have looked like.

"The second meal is being serve out. Thought you'd wanna know." Thalia informs us and with that she turns around and practically skips back to the table.

I look at Jessica and she looks guilty and proud at the same time.

"I'm guessing that's our cue." I say and I hop down from the wall of the balcony and enter back inside of the Social Quell Building and Jessica follows suit.

* * *

_WOO! SOCIAL QUELL PART ONE! I know, it's a small chapter but i had and 8,000 word chapter but i lost all of it! i know! all of it! gone! so i'm re-writing it and it's slow progress. some lorenzo/jessica fluff and new characters. Madi, Shine and Sparkie and i know some of you are shipping them already._

_new chapter soon and please review!only one of you does out of 13! i mean come on, really? and PLEASE begin reading my other story The 13th Quarter Quell, only 2 of you do! please? it would make my day a lot happier!_

_I'm going to be away for about a month soon (week and a half) . no im not dying, im going away to europe! wooo! first time overseas. So! i am going to at least try to finish the social quell chapters for you all. i want to develop the three characters in them and not rush through it in just 2. hoping for 3 or 4 chapters!_

_~CJ_

_P.S please review? it's only like 5 seconds of your time. just say something like awesome chapter, or love the new characters or go above and beyond and fangirl the lorenzo/jess fluff!_


End file.
